Fight me
by Skovko
Summary: The war between Tyra and The Shield isn't new. It's been going on for months backstage. What is new is her suddenly becoming GM and there by their boss which sure doesn't make any of them wanna back down and the war is suddenly being taken public. Who can she trust, are they really out to hurt her or help her, and which Shield member seems to take a different interest in her?
1. New GM

She saw them before they saw her and for a brief second she thought about turning around on her heel and walking back the way she came before they would eye her down and then run their mouths at her as usual. She would normally bite back, this bitching back and forward between them had been that way from the beginning. They didn't like her and she most certainly didn't like them. But things were about to change and even though they didn't know it just yet, they would soon enough, just a little later on this evening as a matter of fact, and she might as well man up and keep moving ahead.

"Tyra," Dean's arm shot out in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.  
"Move it, Ambrose," she said in a hard tone.  
"Get me a water," he demanded.  
"Fuck off," she bit back.  
"Don't forget, Dean, she's only Hunter's assistant. She thinks she's too good for us," Roman snickered from the crate he was sitting on.

Dean grinned and removed his arm but before she could start walking again, two strong hands grabbed her hips and yanked her back up against his chest while his head dropped so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Is that it, sunshine? You think you're too good for us?" Seth asked menacing.

She hated when he used that tone with her and unfortunately he used it way too often around her. He knew it worked. He knew he had her on edge every time he did so and he loved every second of it.

"Let go!" She hissed.  
"Or what?" He challenged.  
"You know what?" She snapped.

She spun around so fast that she actually managed to slip out of his grip, something that surprised her and by the look on his face, surprised him too. Before he could gather himself and reach for her again she quickly took a step backwards.

"No, we don't. Why don't you enlighten us?" Dean said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

She didn't need this. She didn't need to tell them. They would find out soon enough like everybody else. A smirk came across her face as she took another step backwards while still eyeing them down. By the looks on all three faces they knew something was up but they couldn't figure out what exactly.

"No, nothing. You'll find out soon enough," she said.

She spun around and continued walking down the hallway, feeling how all three sets of eyes just burned a giant hole into her back. She had managed to rattle them to some degree since none of them shouted anything at her back like usual.

"You ready for this?" Hunter asked as they both stood in the gorilla.  
"As ready as I can be," she answered, holding a bit too tightly on the microphone in her hand.  
"You got this, Tyra. I picked you because I have faith in you. I know you can do this," he gave her one last pep talk.  
"Cue music. And we're live. Tyra, get in there," someone yelled.

Everyone looked in wonder as she walked determined down the ramp and entered the ring. She wasn't an unfamiliar face to anyone. She had been in the ring and on camera many times before but it was always next to Hunter as his assistant. This time she was on her own and everyone wondered why. She stood still in the ring as the music died down and she raised the microphone to her lips.

"I know you're all wondering what I'm doing out here on my own but there's a really good explanation for that."

She held a dramatic pause for 5 seconds before continuing.

"It's no secret WWE has run without a general manager for a month now since Vickie Guerrero quit out of the blue. I've been trying to help Hunter find a new one and believe me, it was just as surprising for me to hear when he first told me as it's gonna be for you to hear right now, but it's me. I'm the new general manager."

She paused again, allowing the audience to react to the news. Some cheered, some booed, but everyone had an opinion on their own. She tried imagining how every superstar in the back was freaking out by this news as well. Hunter had kept the cards close to his body. Only he, Stephanie, Vince and of course Tyra herself had known about this so this was bound to be a shock to several people.

"Now, I am not Vickie. I am not gonna run this place to the ground like she did. I am not gonna abuse my power and deny people a shot if they've earned it, but that's what it's gonna come down to. You gotta _earn_ it. No one will get special treatment from me. I hope you all will work with me. I don't expect everyone to see eye to eye with me from the start, you don't even have to like me for all I care, but I expect you to respect whatever decision I'm gonna make."

She gave a smile to the nearest camera and then exited the ring again. Still as determined as on her way down, she walked back up the ramp, ready to get back out in the gorilla and hopefully hear from Hunter himself that she did good.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

She spun around with anger in her eyes and watched the three men making their way down the stairs. What could they possible want already? She hadn't even been GM officially for ten minutes yet and already they were out here trying to make her life a living hell. As usual. Nothing had changed about that except that they were going into the ring, making it public, instead of keeping it backstage like they always had.

"GM, huh? Who did you have to screw to get that gig?" Seth started.  
"Come on, Seth. We all know she's Hunter's little pet," Roman offered the answer in a mocking tone.  
"So you screw big daddy Hunter and he finally lets you off your leash to run the show? Is that it?" Seth asked.  
"Unlike you, Rollins, I don't have to screw my way around for people to notice me," she said.  
"Really? Because you look like you could use some dick for sure," Dean joined in and stuck out his tongue.

They were trying to rile her up. She knew it and she wouldn't give in. She just stood there, stonefaced, as they laughed to each other.

"That's it? That's all you can come up with?" She smirked.  
"Oh, I forgot. You already got that redhead," Dean said.  
"If you're trying to make this into a dirty little secret, you're too late. The world already knows that Sheamus and I have been seeing each other the past three months. If you knew how to use technology, you'd know both he and I have been posting pictures on Twitter and Instagram of us together," she said.  
"But he's not gonna get any special treatment?" Roman asked while smirking.  
"Like I said, everyone has to earn their shot here. Even Sheamus," she said.

The three men grinned at each other. She still stood there, just waiting for them to finally cut to the chase. She knew they were out there for a reason and it wasn't solely to mock her although that without a doubt also was part of their plan to begin with.

"We've been raising havoc in this place for so long. We've taken down everyone who stood in our way. We bloody well _earned_ it. So how about giving us some title shots?" Seth asked.

It was a clear challenge, one they expected her to answer right away. She knew they were trying to intimidate her, even hoping for her to fail on the first sign of struggle at her new job, so she did the only thing she could think of. She met the challenge with a smile.

"Sure. Let's have a number 1 contender match for the world heavyweight title. A triple threat starting right now between Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Can we get a referee down there?" She twisted a little smile as she saw how the anger appeared on all three of their faces.  
"You can't do that!" Dean shouted.  
"I just did," she said.  
"You can't make us fight each other for a spot. That's not how it works," Roman said.  
"But it is, Reigns. I call the shots here. My word goes. So you three either take on each other for the spot you think you earned or you get the hell out of my ring," she said.

With those words she spun around on her heel and walked away. She heard them shouting at her, angry and spiteful as always, but she wouldn't even acknowledge them. She made it all the way to the gorilla before a huge smile crept up on her face.

"They're leaving," someone said.

She turned her eyes to the nearest monitor and saw all three men roll out of the ring with angry faces, jumping over the barricade one by one and retreating back up the stairs. She didn't think her smile could grow any wider but it did. She had won the first official battle against The Shield. She knew the war was far by over, after all it had been going on for months now backstage, but she had put them in place in front of the entire world and it felt so good.

"Good job. I knew you were the right person for it," Hunter brought her back to reality.  
"Thank you, Hunter. I'll do my best not to let you down," she said as she shook his hand.  
"You never have, you didn't out there two minutes ago and I doubt you ever will," he said.

She walked back to her office. The rest of the evening was already taken care of when it came to matches and she would follow the show on a monitor from her office while getting some other work done. Only five minutes after sitting down at her desk, the door flew open without warning and three angry faces marched right in.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" She asked.  
"Cut the bullshit!" Seth sneered.  
"I suggest you watch your tongue from now on, Rollins. After all I am your boss now," she warned him.  
"Oh, really?" He snickered. "And what exactly do you think you can do to us?"  
"Maybe some time off will do you good," she said casually.

He walked up to stand right in front of the desk and stared down at her sitting on the other side. She calmly looked up at him, refusing to show him what a trembling mess she actually was inside right at that moment.

"Careful now," she warned him again.

She heard the door close and looked past him to see Dean lean his giant body up against it while starting to whistle an innocent tune. Even if anyone wanted to get in there to reach her, no one could as long as he stood there leaning his entire weight up against it. She turned her eyes back to Seth and he suddenly reached over the table, grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her up on her feet. He leaned his head close to hers and stared her down with evil eyes.

"I'd better fucking watch my every move if I was you," he threathened her.

She swallowed as she tried to regain some sort of composure as he held on to her like that.

"I gave you what you wanted. You had your shot out there," she said.  
"The Shield doesn't fight each other," Roman's voice boomed from somewhere on her right side.  
"You got that, sunshine?" Seth took over again. "One more time you try and pull a stunt like that and we're done being friendly."  
"This is you being friendly?" She asked before she could bite her tongue.  
"Better not catch us on a bad day," Dean chuckled from the door.  
"Right, better not," she said lowly, not knowing what else to say to make them back down.

Seth loosened the grip on her shirt and leaned back out a bit but still held on to her though. She could turn her head to the side again and saw Roman push himself off the wall on her right with a twisted smile on his face. He walked over to Dean who moved away from the door and opened it. Sweet, blissful freedom was all she saw when she looked past Seth and out in the empty hallway.

"You coming, Seth?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah," he answered before leaning in again and lowering his voice. "We're clear, sunshine?"

She nodded, suddenly lost for words. He smirked and let go off her, took four steps backwards and then finally turning around and leaving her office with the two other men. She blew out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in and sank back down on the chair. She had to put in a request to get rooms with keys in the doors from now on.


	2. Hidden desire

She left the arena as one of the last people. Being GM didn't make the hours any less. She couldn't just do the mean boss trick and leave everyone to try and figure things out for themselves. Well, she probably could but she wouldn't. She hadn't signed up for this job to take it easy. She had signed up for it to prove to the world that she could be the best god damn GM out there. So far she hadn't let them down. Tweets about her sticking it to The Shield within her first five minutes of the job were blowing up the internet. People had loved it.

But now the first night was over. The arena was empty, it was getting late, and she was on her way back to the hotel, walking the dark streets on her own. She could have taken a cab or gotten a ride with someone, and usually she would play it safe, but she just needed to walk for a bit to clear her mind after her first big night.

It quickly turned out that walking the streets alone wasn't any big danger. The real danger came the second she walked into the lobby and saw three faces she really didn't wanna see anymore that night just staring at her, smirking, leaning up against the wall. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves and continued moving forward.

"Tyra," Dean's voice sounded.

It was always the same. Dean would open his mouth first and it was always that same word, her name, that came out of it first. No friendly greeting in front of it. No asking how she was. Just her name. He didn't stop her though. None of them did. So she decided to ignore them as she passed them.

She stopped in front of the elevator and hit the button. She stood tall, refused to show any fear or even look back at them even though she felt how they were staring at her. Finally the doors to the elevator opened and she walked inside and hit the button for her floor. She sank back against the wall, just about to lower her guards as the doors started closing, but at the very last second Seth jumped in and the doors closed, trapping her inside the metal box with him. At least it was just one of them. She could handle it. At least she hoped so. For a few seconds he just looked at her, still that annoying smirk on his face that she just wanted to slap right off him.

"What do you want, Rollins?" She finally managed to ask.  
"Do you remember your first day with this company?" He completely ignored her question.

How could she ever forget?

 _"And this right here is Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, also known around here as The Shield," Hunter introduced them. "And gentlemen, this is my new assistant Tyra."_  
 _"Mmm hmm," she mumbled as she hardly looked at them._

 _She was too busy writing down their names so she wouldn't forget them. She came across as cold and non-caring, she knew that now, but back then she didn't think about it. Hunter was just so busy introducing her to everyone that day that she couldn't keep track of any of the names if she didn't get them down on paper right away._

 _"Oh, there's Alicia. Let's go meet her," Hunter said and started walking away._

 _She was just about to turn around too to follow him when a hand grabbed her chin and forced her head up to look at him. Two brown eyes stared straight into hers and the man didn't look too happy._

 _"You can't even greet us friendly, sunshine?" He asked in a menacing tone._

 _Clearly he was trying to intimidate her from the start and she wasn't gonna let him. If she let anyone push her around from day one, she was never gonna see the end of it. Calmly she reached up, wrapped her fingers around his wrist and moved his hand away._

 _"Mr..." She tried remembering his name but it was already gone. "Shit! Who are you again?"_  
 _"Mr Shit?" Roman laughed from his spot behind the man in front of her._  
 _"Seth Rollins, sunshine. Don't you forget it," he sneered._  
 _"Mr Sunshine. Nice to meet you," she said coolly._

 _Okay, Mr Shit was an accident. She truly couldn't remember his name as fear had flushed through her body the second she locked eyes with him. Mr Sunshine on the other hand, that one she did on purpose just to piss him off. He needed to know he couldn't play any tricks with her._

 _"Seth Rollins!" He spat. "It's either Seth or Mr Rollins to you. I don't care which one you choose but one more shitty word out of your mouth and I'll make you wish you never even heard my name."_

 _And that was the exact moment she chose just to call him Rollins. He didn't deserve to be called Mr in front of it and she sure as hell wouldn't call him by his first name. She wasn't gonna be friendly with this man, with any of them. Rollins, Ambrose and Reigns. That was all they would ever be known by when she had to speak to them directly._

"You walked right in and acted like the world was at your feet," he continued.  
"To be honest, that was never my plan. Today I know how I came across but that was actually never my intention," she said.  
"Yeah, right," he snorted.  
"I don't care what you think about me, Rollins. You and I are never gonna be friends," she said.  
"You can say that again," he agreed.  
"So why are you in here with me?" She asked.

The elevator stopped, a pling sound was heard, and the doors opened. She didn't even stay to figure out if he had an answer or not. She just walked out of the elevator, holding her purse a little closer to her body as if it was a secret weapon, and walked towards her room. She heard footsteps behind her and knew he was following her.

"Seriously, what do you want?" She asked as she reached the door.  
"Just following a lady to her door," he smirked.  
"Go away, Rollins!" She hissed.  
"Is he in there?" He asked and looked at the door.  
"None of your business," she answered.

He took a step forward and pounded his fist into the door.

"Yo Sheamus! Are you in there?" He shouted before smirking down at her again. "No one's in there. You're all alone, sunshine."  
"Just tell me what you want," she was practicually whispering now.  
"Aw, am I scaring you?" His smirk grew wider.  
"No!" She hissed.  
"I think I am," he said.

He moved so fast that she didn't have time to react. Her brain didn't even tell her to scream. She found herself pushed up against the wall with her wrists locked behind her back in one of his hands. The sound of her purse landing on the floor seemed abnormally loud.

"I think I scare you but I also think I arouse you," he said lowly.

His free hand reached down and grabbed her between her legs, pushing her skirt in between her thighs, and all she could do was gasp. She should have screamed, she should have tried to fight, but her mind went blank.

"I think I arouse you just as much as you arouse me," he said and leaned in to lick her earlobe.  
"Fuck off!" She finally found her voice again.  
"Fuck off?" He chuckled. "You're not even gonna tell me no or beg for me not to touch you. Just fuck off?"

The situation was scary and she had no clue what to do. Never in a million years had she pictured something like this to happen.

"How about we go into your room together and get this over with? Fuck each other's brains out and finally get our hidden desire out of the system?" He asked.

He let go off her and bent down on one knee to grab her purse which undoubtedly had the key card in it and she did the only thing she could think of. She kneed him right in the face. He let out a painful scream as he tumbled backwards and landed on his ass. She quickly bent down herself to grab her purse, hoping he would be dazed long enough for her to find the key card, unlock the door and get inside to safety. No such luck though. Two hands grabbed her hips as countless times before and once again she was pinned up against the wall, only this time it was face first and with his body behind her keeping her locked in tight.

"You wanna play it rough?" He asked lowly in her ear.  
"Next time I'll fucking break your nose!" She sneered.  
"Keep barking, little dog. We both know you want me to fuck you so bad. I can wait for you admit it," he said.

The pling sound from the elevator, indicating the doors were about to open, was suddenly the most beautiful sound in the world. Seth quickly stepped away from her and she turned to see Sheamus walk out of the elevator.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he quickly walked towards them.  
"Nothing. Just some friendly conversation," Seth put on a twisted smile.  
"There's nothing friendly about you and your friends. Now, beat it and leave my girlfriend alone," Sheamus said.  
"Alright, alright, no need to flex your muscles," Seth said.

He calmly walked back to the elevator and stepped inside. She found the key card and unlocked the door. She put her hand on the handle but before she opened it, she turned her head to look at Seth. He winked at her and then the elevator doors closed and he was gone.

"Are you alright?" Sheamus asked once they were inside.  
"Yeah, just Seth being the usually charming idiot as always," she answered.  
"Where were the other two?" He asked.  
"How should I know? I'm not keeping track of them," she answered.

He gave her a look that she couldn't quite figure out but she didn't like it. As if he was silently accusing her for keeping them hidden somewhere where he wouldn't be able to see them.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. It's been a long day," she said.  
"I'll be here waiting," he said as he moved towards the bed.

She closed the door behind her and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were red. Had she really been blushing when all that had went down in the hallway? She pulled the zipper down on her skirt and let it fall to the ground. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? How dare he come at her like that with those accusations? She ran her hand down her stomach and into her panties as one even bigger question wouldn't leave her mind. Why the hell was she so wet after that encounter?


	3. Sierra hotel india echo lima delta

She was late. She hated being late. She had been stuck in traffic and the poor cab driver couldn't do anything about it. On top of that it was only her second day as a GM. She couldn't be late. She ran into the arena only five minutes to show start while cussing but she was about to learn that problems were way worse when the entire place was dark and people ran around with flashlights.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she stopped in the gorilla.  
"Power cut," Hunter's voice reached her before the flashlight he was holding.  
"What about the show?" She asked as the voices of thousands of angry fans reached her from the other side.

At that moment the light suddenly came back on and the fans started cheering like crazy.

"We're back on," Hunter smiled.  
"Good," she said.  
"We don't have time to plan anything. Go in there and stay in there. You're gonna run the show from there," he said.  
"What?" She asked shocked.  
"Lights and sound are working again. Just go with your guts," he said.  
"Fuck my life," she muttered.

The music started and she entered the arena with a smile on her face and walked down the ramp. A microphone was waiting for her inside the ring and she grabbed it and looked out on the audience.

"So, power cut, huh?" She started.

Everyone booed.

"We're not gonna let that stop us from having a great show, are we?"

Everyone cheered. She smiled again. Sometimes the audience was so easy. All you had to do was give them a little something, make them feel special, make them feel wanted, and they were right there by your side. If she thought the problems were over, she was wrong though.

"So, I gotta be honest with you, we don't exactly have a show planned due to that power cut but that's not gonna stop us. Let's see. What would be fun to start out with? Would you guys like to see Dolph Ziggler in action tonight?"

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

She rolled her eyes and turned to watch them enter on top of the stairs. She twisted a little smile as she saw Seth's black eye but he sure wasn't smiling back. They didn't come down though. They just stood up there with a microphone each.

"Tyra," Dean started.  
"Ambrose," she countered.  
"Why so formal? I thought we were friends by now," he said.  
"What do you want?" She sighed.  
"We want a match," Roman said.  
"We'll be happy to take on Dolph," Seth added.  
"Sure, Rollins, come down here and take him on. Reigns and Ambrose are banned from ring side or you'll all get suspended for a month," she gave them the sweetest smile she could.

They didn't move. They just stood there with angry faces and her smile grew a little wider.

"Tick tock, boys. What's it gonna be? You wanna fight or not, Rollins?" She asked.  
"This is not over," Seth growled as they all retreated.

She shook her head and turned her attention towards the audience again.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, let's start out with Dolph Ziggler vs Shinsake Nakamura," she said.

She stepped out of the ring and took a seat next to the commentator table. She listened to the commentators while keeping her eyes on the ring. It was a great match but she had a hard time enjoying it. She had a feeling The Shield was far done trying to ruin her evening. Once the match was done, she walked back into the ring.

"Wow, what an opening," she said and took in the cheers from the audience. "So who should we see next? Anyone up for Baron Corbin?"

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

"You have got to be kidding me," she growled lowly.

Once again they came walking out but stayed on top of the stairs just looking down at her.

"Tyra," Dean started again.  
"What is it this time?" She asked.  
"We want Baron," Roman said.  
"Feel free to come down here and fight him, Reigns, but the same goes again. Your two buddies are banned from ring side or you'll all get suspended for a month," she said.  
"It doesn't work that way," Seth said.

They all retreated once again and she had a feeling this wasn't even about getting a match. They were just out to annoy the living hell out of her, somehow make her crack on live tv, and so far they were doing a good job at it as she struggled to keep her anger within.

"Baron Corbin vs Sheamus!" She spat out quickly.

Once again she took a seat next to the commentator table and just watched the match. She had picked Sheamus for two reasons. One, she knew sooner or later The Shield would call him out if they continued interrupting. And two, she could show the world she wasn't cheering for him or doing him any favours. It was a normal match which Baron ended up winning. Once again she entered the ring.

"Alright, who do you wanna see next? The Miz?" She asked.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

"Okay, whoever is working on sound today, one more time I hear that music and you're fired!" She warned.

She watched the three men enter for the third time, this time with amusement written all over their faces by her little outburst. They knew they were getting to her so she decided to cut them off before Dean managed to say her name.

"Ambrose! Get your sorry ass down here and fight Miz. Your friends are banned and blah blah blah. You know the deal by now. Are you gonna come down here or retreat once again like the cowards that you are?" She challenged them.  
"We're not cowards which you should know by now," Dean chuckled.  
"Come down here and prove it," she said.  
"We will... later," Roman said.  
"You just can't get rid off us, can you?" Seth laughed.

She didn't even wait to see them retreat. She knew they would. She just turned her focus to the audience again.

"The Miz vs Luke Harper," she said.

She jumped out of the ring and made her way up the ramp, passing Miz as she went and silently mumbling "good luck" to him. She had had it with The Shield and she knew they would only continue being a pain in the ass the entire evening so she had to do something. She walked into catering and took a look around.

"Alright, can I get everyone's attention!" She raised her voice.

As soon as the match ended, she made her way down the ramp again while the two men, now tired and beaten, made their way the other way. She smiled as she met them one by one and then entered the ring.

"Alright, moving on. Are you guys in the mood for Randy Orton?" She asked.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

"Sound guy, I don't care who the fuck you are or if you have a family or not! You're fired!" She shouted.  
"Tyra," Dean was chuckling.  
"What the fuck do you want?" She shouted.  
"Not much. Seeing you angry is just so much fun," Seth answered.  
"Really? How about you share with the world how you got that black eye?" She challenged him.

He frowned and she knew she had the upper hand right in that moment and she had to roll with it before any of them countered her.

"I got the footage from the hotel to show in case you wanna bend the truth," she lied as she stared him down. "So how about it, _sunshine_?"  
"You shut your mouth!" He shouted.  
"Who's angry now?" She smirked.  
"Beware," Dean warned her.  
"Or what? You're gonna come down here and beat me up in front of the whole world?" She asked. "You know what? Come down here, have your match. That's what you want, right? Come down here, all three of you."  
"Don't think we won't," Dean said.  
"Then come on down. I'm inviting you here. No, as a matter of fact, I'm demanding you here as your boss. You work here so get to work. You got a match right now," she said.

And finally it happened. They quickly exchanged looks with each other before making their way down the stairs. Those smirks, those evil looks, she felt scared but she refused to show it. She stood her ground as they entered the ring, walking close to her and just staring down at her.

"Now, boys, let's get your opponents out here, shall we?" She said and quickly stepped out of the ring. "Tonight for the main event, it's gonna be The Shield in a no disqualification match against the entire roster."

Their jaws dropped but before they could respond, every man from backstage came charging down the ramp to take on the three men inside the ring.

"Good luck, boys," she said.

She walked up the ramp and stopped on top to watch the match. The three men were in trouble and she just stood there with a devious smile, watching them get beaten down by a bunch of men. How exactly they managed to turn it around, she wasn't sure, but suddenly Dean and Seth did a suicide dive at the same time, knocking down most of the men. As they tried getting up, Roman followed with a swan dive, sending every standing man down on the ground. They rolled in AJ, quickly put him up for a triple power bomb and pinned him. Three smirking faces stood side by side, staring up at her, and she knew she had a look of horror on her face that she couldn't hide no matter how much she tried.

"Fuck!" She mumbled. "I'm in so much trouble now."


	4. I won't allow it

"We gotta get you out of here," Hunter's voice reached her right away as she entered the gorilla.

She stood still. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears and feeling her heart beating like crazy but she couldn't figure out how her plan had failed so miserable. How had they come out on top?

"Now!" Hunter raised his voice.

She finally snapped out of it and looked at him. She knew he was right. There were three pissed off men inside the ring and everyone knew it would only be a matter of time before they came looking for her. Screw her promise to herself about being the last one to leave now that she was GM. She had to get out of there. She nodded and followed Hunter to his car.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked once he stopped in front of the hotel.  
"I think so," she answered.  
"You got some nerve on you, Tyra. I like it. Keep shutting everyone down who dares go against you like you've done so far," he said.  
"I'll try," she said.  
"But be careful," he added and patted her knee. "And you better start getting a rental in each town from now on so you can make a quick escape when it's needed."

She felt lost for words and just nodded. He had said _when_ it's needed, not _if_. He clearly expected her to keep pissing off The Shield or someone else and she knew he was right. It really was a matter of when. She wasn't gonna back down just because they were big and intimidating.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.  
"I'm gonna get the hell out of here as fast as possible," she answered.  
"Good call. See you in a couple of days," he said.

She left the car and speed walked through the lobby of the hotel. As soon as she was inside her hotel room, she started packing her suitcase. She wasn't gonna stay another night even though she had booked the room. She was gonna get as far away from The Shield as possible, wait in a public area of the airport and fly back home as scheduled.

She felt like a nervous wreck as she rode the elevator back down. Even though she had packed as fast as a tornado, time had still passed and there was a high chance they would be back and waiting in the lobby like the night before. When the doors opened, she stuck her head out to take a look around. Luckily the coast was clear. She hurried to the counter and checked out and asked for them to call a cab for her. Then she walked outside to wait.

"Tyra," she froze by the sound of his voice.

He stepped in front of her with a sassy little smile on his face. She quickly looked around but he was alone which probably was the most surprising thing. Normally they hunted together.

"I'm busy, Ambrose," she snapped at him.  
"I can see that. Busy making a run for it," he chuckled and placed a finger under her chin to lift up her head. "You think you can just run and hide from us?"  
"I'm not hiding. I'm standing in the middle of a street where everyone can see me. I'm just going home as originally planned," she said.  
"This late in the evening?" He asked.  
"Yes, this late in the evening. Now will you leave me the fuck alone?" She hissed.

Two hands landed on her hips and yanked her backwards up against a solid chest as so many times before.

"Not a chance, sunshine," Seth said.  
"Aw, you're leaving us so soon?" Roman chuckled next to her.

He walked up to stand next to Dean and they both looked down at her but they weren't the ones she was worried about. She was more worried about Seth who still held her close up against his body and she was painfully aware of his crotch pressed up against her lower back. And even worse, she was both worried and aware about her panties that were slowly getting wet. It sure wasn't helping that Seth lowered his head and she felt his lips next to her ear.

"You know you can't get away from me," he said. "You and I, sunshine... you and I are gonna happen eventually."

Even though he was talking lowly, he was talking loud enough for Roman and Dean to hear. She looked up at them and saw nothing but two amused smiles on their faces. Okay, so they knew and they probably had known all along.

"Fuck off, Rollins!" She sneered.  
"Oh wait, I feel the I-got-a-boyfriend-speech is coming up," Dean laughed.  
"Like that redhead can ever satisfy you the way you deserve," Seth said.

He squeezed her hips a little tighter while pressing himself even further into her back. She felt his dick was semi erected and if she hadn't been wet before, well, she sure felt like a swimming pool all of the sudden. It confused and angered her that he had that effect on her.

"The things I could do to you..." He sang lowly in her ear.  
"Where is he by the way?" Roman cut in.

Yeah, were was Sheamus? She had no idea. She hadn't called him to tell him she was leaving. She had been too busy trying to actually get away unnoticed. For all she knew he could still be lying in a pool of bodies on the arena floor after The Shield took everyone out.

"Not here, that's for sure," Dean answered.  
"Not here indeed. Not here with his girlfriend. Not here where he's supposed to be. Not here to keep you safe from the big bad wolf," Seth said and nippled on her earlobe. "I would never let you wander the dark streets alone like that. You'll never know who you might come across."

It felt like a hint of a warning and she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. It seemed far too late to be warning her since he already had his hands on her. And that's when she became aware that she was just standing there, allowing him to hold on to her, without putting up any fight at all. That wasn't right. She dug her nails into his hands and he let go of her with a hiss. She started walking away but only got a few steps before Roman grabbed her around her waist and yanked her back up against him instead. Seth walked up close and grabbed her wrists before she could give Roman the nail treatment too.

"Listen here, sunshine, you can run and hide all you want. A little chase is actually rather fun and we both know I'll catch you in the end anyway. I always do," he said.  
"Fuck off!" It seemed to be the only words she could remember when he was up close like that.  
"Run all you want and pretend not be scared. I'm not the one to fear anyway. But that little redhead of yours, Sheamus, he's no good for you. You should get rid off him as soon as you can," he said.

She let out a high pitch laugh.

"That is rich of you, Rollins, trying to sound like you care. You know nothing about him or our relationship. You think I give a shit about what you think about him and I? It's my choice who I'm with," she finally managed to say a whole lot more than 'fuck off'.  
"He's gonna hurt you and I won't stand for it," he said.  
"So I'll get hurt. Big deal. It's what happens in relationships sometimes," she said.

He leaned as close as he could so they were practicually nose to nose.

"He's gonna hurt you and I'm not gonna allow it," he growled.  
"I fuck whoever I want and you're not on that list," she growled back.  
"Not yet," Dean chuckled next to them.

A smirk spread on Seth's face and he slowly nodded, silently agreeing with what Dean had just said.

"Maybe... maybe we should just take you with us in our car," he had that menacing tone again.  
"Make sure she's safe and all, right?" Roman chuckled.  
"Well, safe from anyone but us," Seth chuckled back.

She tensed up. No way in hell she was getting into their car.

"Anyone order a cab?" A voice was heard.  
"That'll be me," she quickly spoke up.

Roman let go of her so quickly that she almost stumbled forward. All three men stood there looking innocent with smiles on their faces. She shook her head as she grabbed her suitcase and walked over to the cab.

"Safe trip," Roman called.  
"And remember, sunshine, I'm not gonna allow it," Seth said.


	5. Get it out of your system

She made her way inside the next arena three days later. She had taken Hunter's advice and gotten her own rental. However, her thoughts weren't currently on the car or the arena. Her thoughts were on Sheamus and The Shield.

She had tried calling Sheamus from the airport but he hadn't picked up. She had tried calling and texting him countless times over the last three days from her home and she had gotten nothing in return. She had called the doctors working for them and everyone had assured her that he had never been with any of them for a check up after the show. She had watched the final minutes of the show after she had run out from it and he looked alright. There really wasn't any reason for him not to answer her unless he was mad. And he probably was. She knew he was. The question just remained why. Because he was put into the final match as well and lost or because she had run out without a word?

And then there was The Shield. Or mainly, one member of The Shield that constantly popped up in the back of her head. Seth Rollins. Seth freaking Rollins. It was far from the first time he had weaseled his way into her thoughts but she had always managed to push him out again, or so she told herself, but lately he just kept popping up constantly. There was no denying he was hot and that he had that vibe down that just made most women turn their heads to look at him, and yes, she had to admit she had always been a part of 'most women'. But as sexy as he was, just as annoying was he, and she wasn't gonna be another name on his long list of women no matter how appealing the thought of a night with him might seem sometimes in a weak moment.

She found the room that would work as her office on this night, entered and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the chair with a sigh and put her half empty cup of cappuccino down on the table. She didn't get any further before her door was swung open and a not too happy looking Sheamus entered without warning.

"Look who rose from the dead," she said in a half cold tone.  
"I had every right to stay away from you," he spat.  
"Of course you did. You're a free man. I'm not your mother telling you what you can or can't do. But I am your girlfriend. You know, the one you normally kiss and sleep with, and it would have been nice to know that you actually cared about me," she said.  
"Care? You talk about caring?" He snorted. "You left me high and dry in the arena and ran off."  
"I had to," she said.  
"No, you didn't have to. You chose to," he said.  
"No, I had to or I would have been in there lying on top of you just as beaten. Or at least, that was what everyone thought in the moment so Hunter forced me out of the door," she said.  
"Good old daddy Hunter. It always comes down to him, right?" He said.  
"Don't you start with the daddy thing too. I got enough trouble with trying to get The Shield off my back and I could use a little god damn support from you," she raised her voice.  
"Yeah, they seem to be seeing a whole lot more of you these days than I am," he said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She sneered.

They both stopped arguing as a smirking Seth Rollins walked into the office as well.

"That means, sunshine, that Sheamus here is jealous," he chuckled. "And he should be. After all, look at me and then look at him."  
"Wipe that smirk off your face and leave my office, Rollins. This doesn't concern you," she hissed.  
"But it does. Remember what I said three days ago?" He asked.  
"See! This is what I mean! You let him fool around like a freaking child and you don't have the will power to even try and stop him!" Sheamus shouted.

She opened her mouth to shout something back but he stormed off before she even got the chance. Seth still stood there smirking at her and at that point she just wanted to slam her head down in the table hard enough to be knocked out for the rest of the evening.

"Go ahead, do it. Get it off your chest," she sighed.  
"Do what?" He raised an eyebrow and ran his eyes down her body as if he was hoping it was an invite for something more intimate.  
"Insult me, make a perverted comment, call me sunshine. I don't care. Just get it out of your system and please, _please_ , leave me alone. I can't do this right now," she didn't even look up at him.

The smirk on his face vanished but he still stood there, just looking at her, not saying anything, for a few seconds. Then he spun around and left her office and she was left sitting there, wondering what on earth was going on. It wasn't like him not to take a swing at her.

She was a nervous wreck inside when she walked out to start the show. Seeing how Seth had left without a word, she was convinced he was just building up to fuck with her mind even more once she entered the arena and the show went live. To her surprise nothing happened. She was out there three times and The Shield never showed up. It should have made her feel at ease but it only made her feel more nervous. What kind of game were they playing at this time? She didn't know the rules to this one so she didn't know how to counter them.

To try and smooth things out between her and Sheamus, she gave him a rematch against Baron Corbin for the main event. The two men went at it like the last show three days earlier, only this time Sheamus seemed more mad and managed to beat Baron. He stood tall in the ring, the referee lifted his arm above his head, and then it finally happened. The one thing she had been dreading all evening.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

She grabbed a microphone and ran out as fast as she could before they started moving down the stairs.

"No! No! No!" She yelled.

She ran down the ramp, well, tried to run in her heels. It was more a power walk.

"You don't get to do this tonight! You don't get to come in here and ruin my show again!" She yelled.

She stopped in front of the ring and looked up at them. They were halfway down the stairs but at least they had stopped. They were all standing with those annoying smirks on their faces that she just wanted to slap right off them.

"We're not here for you, sunshine. Not tonight at least. We're here for him," Seth said and pointed at Sheamus.  
"Well, you can't have him. Sheamus, leave the ring," she said.  
"What? Why?" Sheamus sounded almost like a pouting child.  
"Now!" She yelled.

He growled something she couldn't make out before rolling out of the ring and walking up the ramp. All three Shield members' eyes followed him and they didn't look too happy about the outcome.

"You shouldn't have done that," Roman said.  
"It's my job to keep things in order," she said.  
"You know we're gonna get to him one way or another," Dean said.  
"I'm only gonna say this once. If I hear about any of you putting your hands on him outside of work, you're gonna spend the rest of the year watching the show from home," she said angrily. "Are we clear?"  
"Clear as day, sunshine," Seth said.

She gave them a quick nod and then headed up the ramp again. The game was back on and she had won another round but it was a close call. If she hadn't already been standing in the gorilla waiting for Sheamus, she wouldn't have made it in time, and she really didn't like to think about what they had been planning on doing to him.

She went searching for Sheamus only to find that he had already left the arena, not bothering to shower or change first. He apparently was still mad at her so he had left while she had been putting The Shield straight. There wasn't much she could do about it now so she headed back to her office, finished her work and then drove back to the hotel an hour later.

She looked at the elevator doors but instead of stopping, she continued walking until she stepped foot inside the hotel bar. She was tired. It hadn't even been an entire week and this job was already getting to her in ways she had never imagined. She ordered a drink and sank down at a dark table in the corner.

She was in the middle of drink number 3 when her dark corner turned even darker. She looked up to see three smirking faces and then they dumped down at her table. Seth next to her and Roman and Dean across from her.

"Tyra," Dean started.  
"What?" She growled.  
"You kept us waiting," Roman said.  
"Huh?" She was confused.  
"We waited for you by your room. We don't like to be kept waiting like that," Seth said.

He reached up to play with a lock of her hair but she slapped his hand away.

"So you decided to creep around on my floor but I'm the one in the wrong?" She could hardly keep her laughter within.  
"I had to make sure you're okay after what that jerk said to you earlier today," Seth leaned in. "Are you okay?"  
"I was until you three idiots showed up," she said.

They all laughed but she couldn't laugh with them. She felt trapped. She was sitting between Seth and the wall and she really didn't wanna be with anyone right now. She just wanted to drink and go to bed. He leaned in closer and scraped his teeth on her bare shoulder. She jumped and pushed his head away, anger clearly shining through her eyes.

"There you are, sunshine. I prefer you fiesty and angry, not sour looking like two seconds ago," he chuckled.  
"Move it!" She growled and stood up.

He stood up and moved out of her way but he never stopped smiling. She left the table and didn't even look back as she walked out of the bar and towards the elevator. Seth followed her and as soon as the elevator doors opened, he grabbed her hips, but instead of yanking her backwards as he usually did, he pushed her forward into the elevator and followed behind her.

It was the most awkward elevator ride of her life. He still stood there, holding on to her hips, but none of them spoke. This had really not been a good day, hell, it had been a bad week, and right now she didn't even wanna bother trying to fight him. She would be by her room in a minute and hopefully he would leave her alone then. He let go off her as the elevator doors opened but he followed behind her as she walked to her door.

"Seriously, Rollins, what do you want?" She asked.  
"You know what I want," he answered.

He walked up behind her again, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down close to her ear.

"I wanna fuck you," he said lowly.  
"You wanna fuck me?" She repeated.  
"I wanna fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars," he said.

She turned around still in his arms and looked up at him.

"That's it? You just wanna fuck me? And then you'll leave me alone afterwards?" She asked.  
"Once we get it our of our systems, sure, I'll leave you alone," he chuckled.  
"Okay," she answered.  
"Okay?" He asked.

She pushed herself out of his arms and turned to unlock the door.

"I said okay," she said.

She walked inside and left the door open as a silent invite for him to follow. He took it right away and followed her inside and shut the door behind him. He was grinning when she turned around to look at him and that grin surely didn't disappear when she took off her dress and stood there in her underwear.

"Okay, fuck me, get it out of your system. And then you'll leave me alone, right?" She said.  
"Right," he drew the word out.  
"Will it be okay if I lie on my stomach? That was I can hide my face in the pillow and you can pretend I actually want it," She said.

His grin faded as he looked at her. Her face showed no emotions at all. No lust, no sadness. Nothing. She was completely stonefaced, a trade he didn't like she managed to pull off from time to time, leaving him completely in the darkness when it came to trying to figure out what she felt.

"I'm guessing revenge sex isn't your thing," he tried joking.  
"This isn't revenge sex. This is you getting me out of the system and then leaving me alone as promised. So fuck me and get it over with and we can move on from here," she said.

He twisted a little smirk again and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He bowed his head down to take in the scent from her hair as he held her body up against his. It was so damn hard standing with her so close when all she was wearing was a sexy set of lingerie but he knew this wasn't the time or the place.

"Not tonight, sunshine. I want you willingly," he said.  
"That's never gonna happen," she said.  
"We both know it is and I can wait. You're pissed off tonight because of that redhead and apparently you're not one of those women who can take your anger out in sex as arousing as that thought is though," he said.  
"Rollins!" She growled warningly.

He grabbed her hair with one hand and yanked her head back and to the side. He leaned down and ran his tongue up her exposed neck and ended by her ear.

"This whole Rollins thing is getting old. It's Seth and one of these days I'll have you moaning and screaming it out," he said.

The arm around her waist tightened as he pulled her even closer and his tongue ran back down her neck. He sank in his teeth and even though she did her best to stop it, a small moan escaped her lips.

"Yeah, it's gonna happen, sunshine," he chuckled.  
"Fuck off!" She growled lowly.  
"Back to that, are we?" He was still chuckling. "Don't worry, sunshine, I'm leaving."

He let go and slowly walked backwards while still looking at her and biting his lower lip.

"I'm leaving you all wet and horny and I know the second I'm out of this door, that right hand of yours is gonna travel straight down your panties and I bet you'll be saying my name within five minutes," he said and winked.  
"Fuck..." He turned around and was out of the door before she could even finished the sentence. "...off!"


	6. Team Shield vs Team Tyra

She woke up next morning by someone knocking on the door. She opened her eyes with a groan before swinging her legs down on the floor. She realized she was naked and quickly grabbed her panties from the floor where she had left them last night after Seth had left her. She hated that he had been right. Her hand had indeed went straight down and his face had been on her mind while doing so.

"I'm coming. Just give me a second," she shouted as the knocking continued.  
"It's me," Sheamus yelled from the other side.

She stopped for a second. What did he want this early? She quickly moved over to her suitcase and pulled out the nearest shirt, put it on and went to open the door and let him him. Once he was inside she went back to her suitcase to locate a pair of jeans.

"Morning," he said.  
"Morning? That's all you got to say? You ignore me for three days, then blow up in my face last night and now you're here like nothing ever happened?" She asked angrily.  
"I get it, you're mad. That's why I'm here. I'm gonna take you to breakfast and then we're gonna drive together to the next town and I'll apologize all the way," he said and smiled.  
"You're gonna apologize for three hours straight?" She asked.  
"If I have to," he answered.  
"I think once will do but better make it a good one," she said.

He walked over, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, honey. I got so mad and forgot to see the whole picture. I acted like a complete jerk," he said.  
"Yeah, you did," she agreed.  
"So I'm forgiven?" He asked.  
"Not yet but I'm really hungry so let's do breakfast," she giggled.

Roman poked Seth with his elbow and pointed as he watched Tyra and Sheamus step out of the elevator hand in hand and walk out of the hotel together.

"Looks like they made up," Roman said.  
"I wonder what he said to make her forgive him," Seth said.  
"You want me to run after him and bash his head into the nearest wall?" Dean offered.  
"No, let this play out for now. Sooner or later she's gonna see his true colours," Seth said.  
"And then what?" Roman asked.  
"And then we'll be there to rip him apart," Seth answered.  
"And Tyra?" Dean asked.  
"She's gonna come straight to Seth," Roman chuckled.  
"She's already here even though she refuses to admit it. I got her just where I want her and one of these days, she's not running anymore," Seth said.  
"You're crazy," Roman laughed.  
"With her, most definately. But yeah, let her run for now. We're gonna put her on the spot tonight," Seth said.  
"I can already see by the look on your face you got a plan," Dean grinned.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her time with Sheamus. He was being really sweet and it was good being together with him again as if everything was normal. Her biggest issue was that she perferred traveling alone and now she was stuck in a car with him for three hours. He kept talking and he mentioned more times than he had to that he was championship material, and one of these days he would stand tall again. He didn't ask directly for a title shot but it was somehow hidden between the lines that he expected her to clear the path for him. Clearly he hadn't understood her the first evening when she told the world that everyone had to earn their opportunities.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled up at the hotel and parked the car. At least they weren't sharing rooms. They always got separate rooms even though they often ended up spending the night with each other, but after this morning she was gonna spend the night alone if she could have her way.

She went to her room to change her outfit. She couldn't turn up in a pair of old jeans and a worn out shirt. She had to look professional. She got into a black skirt and a light green shirt and then made her way directly to the arena. Apparently her run in with annoying men was far from over since Seth stood waiting by the door to her office.

"What is it this time, Rollins?" She sighed as she entered her office.  
"You made up with the redhead," he said.  
"His name is Sheamus and yes, we made up. He's my boyfriend," she said.  
"For now," he said.  
"Alright, let me do this for you so it's over with in no time. I'm gonna be with you, you wanna bend me over this table and fuck me, and Sheamus is no good for me. Did I miss anything? Oh yeah, sunshine. There, we're all good. You can leave now," she spoke fast.

He put his hand on his chin, tapping his lips with his index finger, while a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"You're right," he chuckled. "I really wanna bend you over that table and fuck you."  
"Just get out," she sighed.

He walked close to her, grabbing her hips as always while bowing his head down to talk lowly in her ear.

"Is that how your fantasy went last night? Me bending you over, fucking you so hard from behind?" He asked.  
"Rollins, I'm warning you!" She growled.  
"How long did it take for you to cum after I left?" One of his hands went up her skirt and landed outside her panties. "And what exactly did you imagine me doing to you?"

She pushed him as hard as she could and she actually managed to make him stumble a couple of steps backwards. She quickly fixed her skirt while her eyes shot daggers at him but he just chuckled in amusement.

"You're crossing the line here!" She hissed.  
"I might be but you're still wet. I could feel it through your panties," he chuckled.

She opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"Yeah, I know. Fuck off, Rollins," he made his best impression of her before turning around and walking out of the office.

She knew something was up. She could feel it in her entire body. She stayed in the gorilla for each match, ready to run out as soon as The Shield's music would hit. Only problem was that it never hit. As The Usos had just entered the ring, the three men came running in without warning, attacking The Usos before anyone could say or do anything.

"Stop it!" She yelled as she walked out with a microphone. "Rollins, Reigns, Ambrose, you three stop it right now or I swear to god...!"  
"You're gonna do what, sunshine?" Seth taunted her.

Roman and Dean held a twin locked each while Seth stood in front of them with a microphone in his hands.

"You're gonna suspend us? Fire us?" He continued. "Go ahead, try. You do that and we're gonna leave here with The Usos' heads and their blood will be on your hands."  
"Let them go!" She sneered.  
"We will, just as soon as you give us what we want," he said.  
"And what do you want, Rollins?" She asked.  
"A match at Survivor Series. Team Shield vs Team Tyra," he answered.  
"That's it?" She asked.

He chuckled and she already regretted asking. Of course that was not it. It was never it with these guys. There was always a catch.

"We get to pick your team," he added.  
"That hardly seems fair," she said.  
"Take it or leave it, sunshine," he said.  
"How about we meet in the middle? You pick my team and you're gonna go against them next week as a preview. If, and only if, you beat them clean in the ring, that's gonna be my team at Survivor Series. If not, I get to pick out my own team," she offered.  
"Like we can't beat them twice," he said.  
"Clean win, meaning only pinfall or submission counts. No count out, no disqualification, no dirty tricks," she said.  
"Sure, sunshine, it's not like we can't win the normal way. You got a deal," he said.  
"So who's my team?" She asked.  
"The Ascension, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz and Bray Wyatt," he grinned.

She clenched her fist for a second. They weren't bad in the ring at all but everyone of them were butting heads with each other and she knew it wouldn't take much from The Shield to play them against each other and then be able to pick them apart one by one easily. She had to find a way to make them all see eye to eye with her and each other and she didn't have many days to figure out how.

"Oh, and meet our final two teammates," he said.

He took a step to the side and held out his hand towards the four men behind him. Roman and Dean grinned and let go of two laughing Usos who quickly rose to their feet and stood next to The Shield. She should have known. She had walked straight into a trap.

"You owe me a big beer for that hold," Jimmy laughed as he cracked his neck from side to side.  
"You'll drink for free all night," Roman said.


	7. New stipulations

She just wanted to sleep in that morning. No, what she really wanted was to dig herself so deep down in a hole that no one would ever find her but since that was impossible, she just wanted to sleep. Someone didn't agree with that plan when her phone started ringing. She answered it without even checking who it was.

"This better be god damn important!" She growled.  
"Morning to you too, sunshine," Seth chuckled.  
"Rollins! How the fuck did you get my number?" She asked.  
"I have my ways," he taunted.  
"What the hell do you want? And what time is it anyway?" She asked.  
"6.30, sunshine. Time to rise and shine," he said.  
"What do you want this early?" She asked.  
"Are you naked?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Sheamus who was still asleep next to her. Yes, she was naked. She was in bed with her boyfriend and they had ended their evening with sex as they usually did when they spent the night together.

"None of your business," she answered.  
"Oh, so you are naked. I like that thought," she could practially picture him licking his lips. "Are you alone?"  
"Also none of your business," she said.  
"I can hear him snoring. It is him, right? You're not cheating on him, are you?" He asked.  
"You're crossing the fucking line here, Rollins!" She growled.

She sat up fast and got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom to get a little privacy and to make sure Sheamus wouldn't wake up and start questioning who she was on the phone with this early.

"No, that's not your deal. We already established that a while ago," he chuckled.  
"Fuck off!" She growled.  
"Yeah yeah, always the same two words and yet you don't hang up on me. Do you like hearing my voice this early? Would you like me to start talking dirty while you take care of yourself?" He asked.  
"Last chance, Rollins. Tell me what you want or this conversation is over," she said.  
"Tonight, sunshine," he said.  
"Yeah, tonight. I was wondering, how come you didn't put Sheamus on my team? I would have thought you would love to get your hands on him," she said.  
"I would love to and I will get my chance at that but Sheamus would be fighting like crazy for you and there's no fun in that," he chuckled again. "And tonight you're going down."  
"Oh Rollins, always so cocky and chewing over more than you can eat. What makes you think I don't have a plan?" She smirked even though he couldn't see it and hung up.

She felt good about herself. She had sowed a seed in his brain, made him wonder what on earth she could be up to, and that was all she needed to make her morning so much better. With a smile on her face she went back into the room where Sheamus was awake and looking at her.

"Who was it?" He asked.  
"Oh, nobody. Just some stage crew wanting to know something about tonight. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna run out for some coffee," she said and started to get dressed.

She stood in a room looking at the five men that was her team. Konnor, Viktor, Dolph, Miz and Bray. They were already bickering at each other, making it clear to everyone who might see it that they were never gonna be on the same side. That's why she knew how important it was to get them on board with her plan.

"I don't know," Bray said. "It seems beneath me."  
"I don't care what it seems to you, Bray. You're gonna do it or you're out of here," she said.

She hated abusing her authority like that but she didn't really see any other way to get through this challenge.

"And besides, don't you want it?" She tried smoothing out.  
"Of course but I'd like to think I earned it," he said.  
"If you do what I ask of you, you sure has earned it," she said and smiled.  
"Alright, boss lady, I'm with you," he said.  
"We all are," Viktor chimed in while Konnor nodded.  
"Miz? Dolph?" She asked.  
"Me too," Dolph said.  
"I'm in," Miz said.  
"You won't regret it. Time for you to shine," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got some other people I need to talk to as well."

She left the men and went on with her business. Her plan was going to work just fine now the hard part was over. When the show started a couple of hours later, she stood ready and waited. The Usos made their way into the ring first, followed shortly after by The Shield walking down the stairs. When her music started, she walked in with her team following her, showing the five men in the ring that they stood united. Her team went down to the ring while she stayed on top of the ramp to watch the match.

"You sure you wanna see this?" Seth taunted.  
"I'm sure," she grinned at him.  
"It's your funeral," he laughed.

The two teams went to separate corners. The referee turned around, making sure everyone was ready before turning his attention down to the man sitting next to the bell.

"Ring the bell!" The referee shouted.

The bell rang and in that second all five men from her team jumped down from the apron and started walking up the ramp towards her. The referee started counting while The Shield and The Usos stood there wondering what on earth this was about.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered and scratched his head.

All five men stopped and stood behind her while the referee finished his count. The bell rung and JoJo's voice sounded through the arena.

"Here are your winners by disqualification: Team Shield!"

Seth grinned as he grabbed a microphone that was being handed to him. He clearly didn't understand her plan right in that moment but he would very soon. She would make sure of it.

"Now why would you do that, sunshine?" He laughed.  
"Why do you think?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly.  
"We just won. You're gonna let this team go against us at Survivor Series? I don't get it," he said.  
"Oh Rollins, ever so stupid," she chuckled. "Have you already forgotten the rules you agreed to last week? Clean win, remember? Count outs and disqualifications didn't count. Well, my team just got disqualified and you know what that means, right? Even though you won, you didn't get a clean win, meaning I get to pick my own team for this Sunday."

Seth's smile instantly faded as he realized she had played him again. She had walked into his trap last week but she had managed to get out of it without him even realizing it and now he stood in the ring looking like a fool and the audience sucked it right up, laughing, taunting him and his friends.

"How the hell did you get these five to agree to that?" Roman asked in disbelief.  
"By granting my wish, they all earned titles shots. So this Sunday at Survivor Series The Ascension will have a shot at the tag team titles, Dolph will have a shot at the Unites States championship, Miz will have a shot at the intercontinental championship and Bray will have a shot at the world heavyweight championship," she said.

All five men stood smiling behind her. They weren't about to pass down the opportunity to become champions before the week was over.

"Aren't you abusing your authority now?" Roman asked.  
"What's the fun in holding the power if you can't use it?" She smirked. "And no, they earned it. They played ball like the good boys they are. Something you could learn a bit from."  
"I don't believe it," Dean growled.  
"Believe it, Ambrose. And believe that my team for this Sunday will wipe your asses. I got five men lined up who's ready to stand united and most importantly, none of them like you one bit. Meet my team: John Cena, Baron Corbin, AJ Styles, Randy Orton and Shinsake Nakamura," she said.

The five men entered the stage while the other five made their way out since their job was done. Now the five names just mentioned stood behind her, pointing down at the men in the ring, ready to get their hands on them.

"No, no, no. We're not playing like that," Seth said.  
"Feel free to deny having the match. My men will be declared winners by forfeit then," she said.  
"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you?" He spat.  
"It doesn't feel so good when you're being outplayed, does it, Rollins?" She taunted.  
"You might have won the battle but the war is far from over," he said.  
"I had a feeling you would say that. So let me have it. What is it this time?" She asked.  
"You won today and I gotta accept it even though you did it by playing dirty. You got to pick your own team and I just gotta ask one thing. Why isn't Sheamus on it?" He said.  
"Sheamus would be too angry going up against you after everything you've put me through. An angry man is a dangerous man and a dangerous man is more likely to make mistakes. I need someone who just hates you for being you, not for what you've done to me," she explained.

He paced the ring for a few seconds before raising the microphone again.

"Alright, I can believe that. Now that you played us, I have to counter your move, so here's some new stipulations for you. When we win this Sunday, you will break up with Sheamus live on tv the following night on RAW and you will spend 24 hours with me from 8 AM that upcoming Friday til 8 AM Saturday morning," he said.

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. He was willing to drag her personal life into it like that. That was below any standard of hers. A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned her head to see John Cena standing there. He squeezed her shoulder and nodded, silently telling her that they got her back and wouldn't let her down.

"12 hours. From 8 AM til 8 PM that Friday," she offered.  
"I'll take 12 hours but it's gonna be from 8 PM Friday till 8 AM Saturday. I wanna spend the night with you. Final offer. Take it or leave it, sunshine," he said.  
"I'll take it," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Seth grinned as widely as he could.

"Next week you're mine!" He shouted and pointed at her.

She turned around without another word. What the hell had she just agreed to? How did he always manage to push the right buttons and make her do things she would never have imagined doing? She had to put her faith in her team and just hope they'd come out on top.

"What the hell, Tyra?" Sheamus growled.

She stopped in the hallway and looked up at him as he stood there in front of her.

"You think I'll make a mistake? You think I'm gonna mess up?" He sneered as he grabbed her arm. "I'm not good enough for you?"  
"It's not like that, Sheamus. Try and understand..." She started.  
"Understand what?" He cut her off. "That my girlfriend rather wanna see five other men fighting on her behalf. You wanna fuck them too later as a thank you?"  
"What?" She asked shocked.  
"First you're giving away title shots without giving one to me and I bloody well deserve it and then you stand out there on live tv saying I'm not good enough," he said angrily.  
"No, you are good enough. You're better than good. But you're also involved with me and I need some neutral parts for this fight," she tried explaining.  
"Yeah, you better hope that they win because there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you dump me on live tv," he said and walked away.

She let out a frustrated scream and stomped down to her office. Yes, the war was indeed still on and she attempted to win every battle until she stood victorious in the end. It was just so damn hard since they always seem to counter her every move and even though she had five strong men at her side for this Sunday, she couldn't help but feel scared.


	8. Sunday, bloody Sunday

Sunday, bloody Sunday. The choros of the song constantly ran through her mind. She hadn't slept at all that night. It was early morning and she sat at the hotel's restaurant trying to eat breakfast but she had a hard time getting anything down. She was on edge. Tonight was the big night. Survivor Series. Team Shield vs Team Tyra. Sunday, bloody Sunday.

"Mind if I join you?" Seth sat down before she even got a chance to answer and held a cup towards her. "Truce?"  
"Couldn't you at least let me have my breakfast before annoying me?" She crossed her arms.

He shook his hand a bit, trying to get her to actually take the cup, but in the end he gave up and put it in front of her.

"It's cappuccino. Your standard coffee," he said.  
"I prefer cafe latte," she said.  
"I know that's what you usually say whenever Sheamus forces you to drink that crap but I know you prefer cappuccino," he said.  
"Fine," she sighed and grapped the cup. "How do you know?"  
"I got eyes and ears and I actually use them," he said and winked.

She groaned at the statement but didn't say anything. She just took a sip of the cappuccino and allowed herself to enjoy the taste. She had to hand it to him. He got her coffee down right. Something Sheamus still didn't know after four months together. Either that, or he didn't care.

"So tonight..." He started.  
"Can we not do this right now? Just one morning without us going at each other's throats. Can we just pretend to be two friends having breakfast together?" She pleaded.  
"Rough night?" He asked.  
"You have no idea," she answered.  
"So which one of us kept you awake? Him or me?" He asked.

She shook her head with a little chuckle. Typical him to try and twist it into something dirty. He leaned back with a smirk and folded his hands behind his head while looking at her.

"I bet it was me. The thought of me between your legs. My tongue..." He started.  
"Alright, stop!" She cut him off. "I don't need you to go fifty shades of grey on me right now."  
"Oh, you're into that? Why am I not surprised?" He chuckled.  
"Don't make me say it," she said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Fuck off," she answered.

He let out a loud laugh and she couldn't help but smile either. Once it died down, they just looked at each other for a few seconds, quietly enjoying a relaxing moment together before she took the word again.

"I'm not saying I believe all the bullshit you've been letting out recently..." She started.  
"What bullshit?" He asked.  
"About you actually wanting me," she answered.  
"I do want you," he said.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, _if_ I were to believe you, why not just go around it the normal way and ask me out on a date?" She asked.  
"Now where would the fun be in that?" He chuckled and leaned forward. "And we are going out on a date this Friday."  
"That's not you asking me out. That's you demanding me to follow you," she said.  
"True but you secretly like it and I bet you secretly want to lose tonight too," he said.  
"I never wanna lose," she said.  
"Too bad, sunshine, because it's gonna happen," he said.  
"Just as I thought we could have a civilized conversation. Joke's on me for thinking that you somehow cared just a little," she said.

She stood up and started walking away but he grabbed her wrist and held her back. She looked down at his hand as he gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I do care," he said lowly and pulled her hand up to rest on his cheek.  
"If you did, you would never force me to break up with Sheamus," she said.  
"He doesn't deserve you," he said and looked up into her eyes.  
"Neither do you," she said.

He stood up as well and looked down at her.

"Stop holding back," he said and grabbed her head with both hands. "Stop trying to do everything right just because you're general manager now. I know the woman inside you desperately trying to claw her way back out. I know how you want me to rip you apart inside a bedroom and I'm more than willing to do that. So stop holding back and let me tear you to pieces the way you want me to."

He crashed his lips down on hers while still holding on to her head. She tried pushing him away but he refused to let go. She did the only thing she could think of and bit down hard on his bottom lip. That made him let go but he smirked as he ran his tongue over his lip and tasted his own blood.

"There you are, sunshine," he laughed.

She was just about to growl 'fuck off' as her standard answer to him but she decided against it. He wasn't worth anymore of her words or her time. She just turned around and walked out while hearing his laughter behind her.

She was still angry when she entered the arena that night, almost kicking open the door where her team was waiting.

"I don't care what the fuck you do out there but you don't lose!" She sneered.  
"Relax, sweet cheeks," Randy said.  
"And you don't call me any pet names! I'm sick and tired of people thinking they can do that!" She yelled.  
"Easy, Tyra," AJ said and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You know we're gonna do everything we can out there."  
"I'm sorry," she said and laid her hand over his. "I'm sorry for yelling. I've just had it with them."  
"We understand so let us go out there and do our thing," John said.

She kept calm on the outside but inside she was a nervous wreck as she sat down next to the commentator table that evening. The match was crazy to watch and neither team was about to back down. She had to hand it to her team. They did everything in their power to try and win for her. However, The Shield worked as a well oiled machine and The Usos weren't missing a beat either and the first elimination went to their team as Baron got pinned by Roman.

"Step aside, let a real man deal with this shit," Randy said as he entered the ring.  
"What did you just say?" Baron growled.  
"You heard me," Randy stepped up to Baron.  
"No, no, guys, not now," Tyra begged from her position.

It was too late. Baron grabbed Randy and swung him around in a deep six before leaving the ring and leaving Randy for an easy pin which Roman of course took right away. They were down to 5 vs 3 and she could see the writing on the wall. There was no coming back from that. She ran her fingers through her hair, knowing all hope was lost, but she wasn't about to show it.

"Come on!" She shouted and jumped to her feet. "Let's go, guys!"

She cheered for them, hoping they somehow would manage to fight their way through and still come out on top. She knew it was impossible. They would need nothing less than a miracle. They did manage to take out one of the Uso twins. Which one she never found out. She was too upset about seeing Shinsake go down, then John and in the end AJ who was being pinned by a too satisfied looking Seth.

Seth was one huge grin to look at as he slowly got up from AJ's body, never breaking eye contact with her in the process. Dean had jumped down to fetch a microphone and rolled back in to hand it to Seth. Tyra was slowly walking backwards up the ramp, trying to keep her head up high, while Seth raised the microphone to his mouth.

"I told you, sunshine, I damn well told you this was gonna happen," he said with that annoying grin still plastered on his face. "Tomorrow you'll be single again and this Friday you'll be mine."  
"Believe that!" Roman shouted next to him.

AJ scrambled up the ramp and put his arm around her shoulders, slowly escorting her out.

"I'm sorry, Tyra. I tried. We tried," he apologized.  
"It's not your fault," she said.  
"Baron and Randy screwed you over with their huge egos," he said.  
"Yeah, well, guess who's not getting a title shot in a near by future," she tried to smile.

She walked to her office and closed the door before kicking the trash can in a rage. She had lost. Seth had won. Why on earth had she ever agreed to his terms? She took out her phone and called the only person she thought might be able to help her.

"I knew you'd call," Paul Heyman said as the first thing when he picked up.  
"You saw it?" She asked.  
"Of course I did. I never miss a show. Now, my dear Tyra, what can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Is there any way around this?" She asked.  
"Not around it as you did agree to it but there is something you can do that'll surprise him but for now I just need you to go along for the next week. Can you do that?" He asked.  
"Of course. I can put on a game face," she answered.  
"Hunter wasn't wrong about you. I see it too. So play along as a good girl this coming week and then we'll give him a little reality check when he thinks he has won," he said.  
"What do you have in mind?" She asked.


	9. 12 hours

"I just need you to fucking trust me on this one," she raised her voice.  
"How can I? You're about to go on live tv and dump my ass?" Sheamus shouted.  
"Just fucking trust me!" She shouted too.

They were in her office, waiting for the show to start. He started pacing the room while running his fingers through his hair. She sighed and walked over to him, trying to be the bigger person in this stupid fight.

"Sheamus, trust me," she said calmly.  
"How?" He asked.  
"How? I'm your fucking girlfriend. You're supposed to trust me. Paul and I got it under control. Do I really need to walk you through it again?" She asked.  
"No, I know what you're getting at. I'm just not sure you're gonna follow through with it," he said.  
"Excuse me!" She raised her voice again.

She took a step back and stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he had actually just said that.

"You're gonna spend 12 hours with him this Friday. 12 fucking hours! That's enough time for him to fuck you 12 times," he said.  
"Get out!" She sneered.  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
"I can't stand the sight of you right now so get the fuck out! We'll talk later once I've calmed down and you've gotten your head back on straight," she said.  
"It's just... I love you," he tried.  
"Then fucking act like it and put some trust in me! Now get out!" She yelled.

As if she didn't have enough on her plate right now, she had to deal with him too. She knew why he was upset. She was upset for the same reason. She was about to go live and dump him in front of the world. But she had told him all about what her and Paul had talked about on the phone and all she needed was for him to have a little faith in her.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lime delta... Shield_

She watched from her position in the gorilla how the three men walked down the stairs and into the ring. They all looked so cocky, showing the world that they stood tall after last night.

"Oh sunshine!" Seth called in a mocking tone. "Get your cute little ass out here!"

There was no way around it. She took a deep breath and walked into their line of sight. A twisted smile appeared on Seth's face the second he laid eyes on her. She made her way down the ramp as she held her head up high, refusing to show them they had gotten the better of her. She stopped in front of the ring and looked up at them.

"Why don't you join us in here?" Seth asked.

She walked over to the stairs and walked up. Dean sat down on the middle rope and lifted the top rope up on his shoulder to allow her better entrance. He gave her a sassy smile as she stepped through the ropes and into the ring.

"We're waiting, sunshine," Seth said.  
"Do you really take pleasure in humiliating me like this?" She asked.  
"It's not you I'm out to humilate. It's that redhead of yours. Where is he? He should be out here when you tell him goodbye," he said.  
"He's not coming. He and I spent a hot, steamy night together to say goodbye in private and now we're officially done. It's just me out here so you can pretend that you're not here to humiliate me but that's exactly what you're doing. I hope you're happy now," she said.  
"Say it. I want to hear you say it word for word," he said.  
"You fucking asshole. Fine. Sheamus, you and I are done," she said.  
"There! It wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked.

He grinned at her but that grin quickly disappeared when she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. He turned his head to the side and she quickly rolled out of the ring before he came to his senses. He turned his head back and watched her walk up the ring.

"Where are you going? We were just starting to have fun," he taunted.

She stopped at the top of the ramp and turned around to look at him.

"Oh, and sunshine... wear something sexy Friday," he said and stuck out his tongue.

It had been a quiet week. No phonecalls, no run-ins, no nothing from any of the three men. It felt like a calm before the storm. They had stayed away, allowing her to calm down even though it had had the opposite effect. Now it was Friday and all she could hear was Seth's last demand about her wearing something sexy. That was exactly why she was hiding her body in a pair of black jeans and a black tee. Nothing too form fitting or revealing. Wear something sexy? Well, screw you, Seth! He wasn't getting a show of any kind.

He knocked on her hotel room door at 8 PM precisely. He frowned when she opened and he saw what she was wearing. Clearly he wasn't happy that she hadn't followed orders and she did her best to keep the smile from her face.

"Did you forget I told you to wear something sexy?" He asked.  
"Did you forget that I don't give a fuck what you want?" She fired back.

He sighed and took her hand.

"Let's not fight. It's all about us tonight," he said as they walked towards the elevator.  
"No, it's all about you tonight. I don't have a choice and I just wanna put you straight once and for all. I don't wanna be here," she said.  
"You're so cute when you fight me like that," he chuckled.

He didn't let go of her hand as they walked from the hotel. She tried to yank it away but he just held on tighter so she gave up right away. She had to remind herself to choose her battles wisely since it was gonna be 12 long hours and holding his hand wasn't one she wanted to use strength on. He finally stopped in front of a seafood restaurant.

"I can't eat here," she said.  
"Yes, you can. Stop fighting everything," he said and pulled her inside.

She shook her head and gave up. He wasn't about to listen to what she had to say but he'd find out soon enough that she literally couldn't eat there. They were seated at a table and he didn't even pick up the menu.

"We'll have shrimp cocktails for starter and steamed salmon for main course," he said.  
"Won't even let me choose my own food. Wow, what a gentleman. And you gave Sheamus a hard time for getting me the wrong coffee," she shook her head.  
"It's not that you can't choose. I just want you to have the very best, and trust me sunshine, those two courses are the very best. But if you wanna change it, I'll call him back here. You want me to do that?" He offered.  
"Doesn't matter," she sighed.  
"You'll thank me soon enough," he said.

The waiter came back and placed two shrimp cocktails on the table. Seth dug right in but she just stayed leaned back in her seat and watched him start eating. After one bite he looked at her and frowned.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're so mad that you refuse to eat," he said.  
"No, I can't eat this. I got seafood allergy. If I eat this, I'm gonna spend the rest of the night in the hospital fighting for my life," she said. "Oh, on second thought. Maybe I should eat it then. That way my 12 hours with you will be a lot easier to deal with."

He gave her a firm look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"I did. I told you outside that I can't eat here but you wouldn't listen," she said. "So much for you claiming to have eyes and ears and actually using them."

The look on his face changed and a hint of guilt came over it.

"You're right," he said as he put the fork down. "Let's go."

He threw some money on the table, stood up and reached his hand towards her. She wasn't sure if he actually meant it or not but the look on his face convinced her. She took his hand and got up as well.

"So where do you wanna eat?" He asked once they were back out on the street.  
"Honestly? I just want a hotdog and then go home," she answered.  
"You'll get your hotdog but you're not going home," he said.

They found a fast food stand and ordered a couple of hotdogs. To her surprise he was actually rather funny to spend some normal moments with now they were away from anybody who knew them, just hanging out on a street corner somewhere, stuffing themselves with food they knew were bad for them.

After that they took a walk through town and for a short while everything seemed normal until they started moving towards the hotel again. She knew all too well he wasn't gonna let her go back to her own room. The moment they stepped foot inside the lobby, she went dead quiet. They stepped into the elevator and he hit the button for the top floor. She wasn't surprised they were going up there. She knew he shared a suite with Roman and Dean.

"Tyra," Dean greeted her right away.  
"Ambrose," she hardly looked at him.  
"Up for a night of fun?" He asked teasingly.  
"If you think sleeping is fun because that's all I'm planning on doing. Where do I crash?" She looked around.

Seth took her hand again and escorted her into his room and closed the door behind them. She looked at the king size bed and then back at him.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you," she said.  
"Yes, you are," he said.  
"No, I'm not," she crossed her arms.  
"It's not up for discussion. Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to," he said and winked.

She sighed. She knew she couldn't win this. Better get through the night. The faster she went to sleep, the faster the morning would come and she could leave.

"Turn around, please," she said.

He licked his lips but did as she asked. She quickly got out of her shoes, jeans and socks and crawled under the duvet. She pulled it tight around her body, not wanting to let him see anything other than the same boring tee she had been wearing all evening.

"I don't mind if you look," he said.

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. She rolled her eyes at him and then turned her back against him, refusing to look at him, no matter how hot he was. She heard him kick off his shoes and take of his jeans and then the bed shifted as he crawled down on it.

"Wanna share this?" He asked and tugged on the duvet around her.  
"No!" She hissed.

She heard him chuckle as he crawled under the duvet on his side.

"Goodnight sunshine," he almost sang as he turned off the nightlamp next to him.

She was asleep but part of her woke up. She was still far gone and groggy so her mind didn't register exactly what was going on but it did register a little bit. Enough to not keep her completely asleep although she was far from awake. She felt her panties being pulled down her legs and two hands sliding up her thighs, pushing her legs apart.

"What's going on?" She asked groggy.  
"Ssh, let me take care of you," he said in a low voice.

She might not have been completely awake to begin with but the moment his tongue hit her clit, she woke up. For a few seconds she was confused. She heard herself moan and felt the pleasure she was being given and then it finally hit her what was going on and who was doing it.

"Get the fuck off me!" She shouted and kicked her way free.

She fell off the bed as she threw her body away from him and he couldn't stop laughing at the sight of her. She looked around quickly and grabbed her panties from the floor. She had never gotten a pair of panties on that fast before and he was still just sitting on the bed, looking at her, licking his lips in a provocative way.

"You taste fucking good, sunshine," he said.  
"You're sick!" She spat.  
"Come back here and let me finish you off. You don't have to give anything back to me tonight," he said and patted the bed where she had just been.

For a second she thought about it. Just one brief second but the thought was there. Before he caught on, she grabbed her jeans and shoes from the floor and hurried out of his room. She stopped in the livingroom to get her jeans back on and he hurried out to block the front door.

"Oh no, sunshine, you're still mine for three more hours," he said.  
"Not like that!" She hissed.  
"I promise I won't do it again even though you gotta admit that you loved it," he grinned.  
"You're not right in the head, Rollins," she growled as she got her shoes back on. "And I ain't going back in there with you."  
"You're not leaving either," he said teasingly.  
"Fine," she said.

She stomped out to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She could hear his footsteps coming closer and then he knocked on the door.

"Are you gonna sit out there for three hours?" He laughed.  
"If I have to," she said.  
"I'd like to see you do that," he said.

He slid down the door and continued talking through it. She didn't answer him. Her stubbornness took over. She pulled out her phone and just started playing games on it while he talked on the other side. Three hours took a long time to get through but she didn't move from the bathroom. Once the clock hit 8 AM, she unlocked the door and walked out of the suite without a look or a word in his direction.


	10. Title shot

Seth had tried calling her constantly all Saturday and Sunday but she hadn't answered her phone once. She refused to give in to him. She knew if she answered just once, she would hear that annoying laughter and him telling her that he had her just where he wanted and she wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. He finally gave up on calling her Sunday evening and instead sent her once single text message.

 _"I would have made you cum over and over until you couldn't cum anymore."_

She stared angrily at the phone and typed out an angry answer. She didn't send it though. She just put her thoughts down, read it and deleted it again. Then she typed in another answer. Just one word.

 _"Promise?"_

And she quickly deleted that again without sending it. No way she was gonna give in to him. She didn't like him, not one bit. Yes, he was hot. He was incredible to look at and he did turn her on but she refused to give in. He didn't deserve it. Instead she put the phone away and went to sleep.

There was nothing from him when she woke up Monday morning. No texts and no missed calls. He seemed to finally have given up but she knew better. He was gonna give her the day in peace just to let something blow up in her face later on RAW. She wasn't gonna let him. He was in for a huge surprise.

She went on with her day, keeping a low profile, ordering room service instead of actually going out. It wasn't until it was time to leave for the arena that she finally stepped outside the hotel room. She drove there and locked herself inside her office. Finally an arena had listened and given her a room with a key in the door. She couldn't deal with anyone before the show would start.

As it was almost time, she came out of the office and went to the gorilla where one man was waiting for her. The good thing about The Shield always wanting to come down the stairs to surprise people was that they didn't have eyes on the gorilla position. She walked over to Sheamus who stood there waiting for you.

"You ready?" She asked.  
"Of course, honey," he smiled at her.

She linked her fingers with his and smiled back.

"Cue music! And we're live!" Someone yelled.

They kept their fingers locked together as they walked into the spotlight. The audience was confused but still shouting as expected by the sight of them standing there holding hands. She had been forced to dump him a week earlier and now she stood there with him. They smiled at each other and made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

She had been expecting this to happen. Mostly she was surprised they had made it all the way into the ring before it happened. With a smirk on her face she turned her focus towards the stairs, awaiting their arrival, while still holding on tight to Sheamus' hand. Just a second later the three men stood there and Seth looked anything but happy.

"No, no, no! You don't get to do that. We had a deal, remember?" He was clearly angry.  
"I remember just fine, Rollins. The problem is that you didn't think things through when you made me agree to that," she was still smirking.  
"What are you getting at?" His voice was slightly trembling.  
"You made me agree to breaking up with him last week. Our agreement never said anything about him and I getting back together," she said.

The look on his face said it all. He wasn't just angry anymore. He was furiated.

"I tried to move on from him. I went on this lousy date last week which only led me to realize how much I missed him," she taunted. "So I called him this morning and we talked and decided to give it another go."  
"I will not allow it!" He growled.  
"You seem to think a lot that you get a saying in what goes on in my life. No more, Rollins. You three can take the rest of the week off while Sheamus and I patch our relationship up," she raised Sheamus' hand and kissed it.  
"Mark my words, sunshine! This isn't over!" The words came out in a low growl.

The threat was clear to everyone in the arena. He wasn't done. He refused to back down. Before she could say anything back, Sheamus snapped the microphone from her hand and took a step forward.

"Run along now, little boy. She has a real man in her life," he pointed his thumb inwards at himself. "A real man with gold around his waist soon enough. She's gonna give me a title shot while you'll get nothing."  
"What?" She asked in disbelief behind him.

He didn't hear her. He was too focused on the three Shield members who now all looked anything but happy. They didn't say anything though. They just turned around and walked out, leaving her more worried than she had been just a minute earlier.

Sheamus turned around and grinned at her but she had a hard time finding a facial expression that fit his happy one. He had just demanded a title shot in the worst way, indicating that she had actually promised him one which she never had. She meant it when she first started as a GM that he too had to earn his way up the ranks and he had just placed himself right back at the bottom with that move. Frustrated she left the ring and stomped up the ramp with him trying to catch up behind her.

She left an all too happy Sheamus with his friends in the gorilla while she continued to her office. She locked the door and let out a loud scream. As if she hadn't enough on her plate already, he had gone and done that. She kicked the door in a rage before finally calming herself down.

She didn't interact with anybody the rest of the evening. Sheamus waited for her by her car when she finally came out. She acknowledged his presence with a nod only and they drove to the hotel in silence. It wasn't until they had closed the door to her hotel room behind them that she finally opened her mouth.

"What the fuck was that?" She shouted.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Out there in the ring tonight. I never promised you a title shot," she said.  
"But you're giving me one," it wasn't said as a request but as a demand.  
"The hell I'm not. You have to earn it first," she said.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her close.

"I earned it!" He growled down in her face.

There was something in his eyes that scared her. She had seen that look before from time to time but always managed to come up with an excuse or brush it off but this time she didn't feel like she could. She yanked her arm free of his grip again, suddenly realizing that he had grabbed her like that one too many times and that she never should have allowed him to in the first place.

"I'd like for you to leave," she said firmly.  
"I don't care what you want. I'm not leaving until you promise me a title shot," he said.  
"You're not getting it," she said and crossed her arms.

It all went so fast and her mind didn't even register his hand being raised until the back of it came down hard on the side of her face. She stumbled to the side in shock but quickly regained her balance. She spun around and slapped him as hard as she could although she knew the force behind her slap was nothing compared to the force behind the back of his hand she had just experienced. He grabbed both her arms and shoved her up against the wall.

"Title shot!" That was all he growled.

Then he let go and left her room, slamming the door behind him with force. She allowed herself to actually breathe again once she heard the door close. What had just happened? She stood there for about ten seconds up against the wall before she saw red. She grabbed her purse and left the room as well.

She ran out of the hotel and walked down the streets as fast as she could. She needed to get somewhere and get a drink or ten inside her system. Anything to get the bad experience out of her head. She turned into a bar in an alley, hoping this would be one of those places no one would know her. She went straight to the counter and looked at the bartender.

"Whiskey, please. A whole bottle," she said.  
"Wow, lady, what happened to you?" The bartender asked.  
"Nothing. I just need whiskey," she said.  
"He's asking because you have blood running from your nose," a too familiar voice sounded.

She turned her head and looked at him sitting at a table nearby.

"Ambrose," she sighed. "I should have figured this was the kind of place you'd go to."  
"Feel free to join me," he said and pointed at the chair across from him.

As the bartender handed her a bottle of whiskey and a glass, she paid, took both items and went to sit down at Dean's table. He dipped a napkin in his own glass of whiskey and leaned forward to clean the dried blood from her face.

"So what did happen to you?" He asked.  
"Got in a fight with one of the female wrestlers who wants a title shot," she lied.  
"I hope you got a good shot in," he said and put the napkin down. "There, all good."  
"Thanks," she mumbled.

She filled up his glass with whiskey. She figured it was the least she could do now he had cleaned her face.

"I shouldn't. I'm already drunk," he chuckled but still lifted the glass to his lips.  
"So get more drunk. I won't tell anybody. Why are you here though?" She asked.  
"I figured I could go out and get shitfaced since we're not working tomorrow. Thanks for the time off, by the way," he said sarcastically.

He emptied the glass and she quickly refilled it. Although he usually didn't have much of a filter, a drunk Dean meant absolutely no filter at all and she could use a moment of truth tonight.

"So, _Dean_ , tell me something. Why is Seth always on my back?" She was hoping using their first names for once would make him open up more easy.  
"I'll tell you everything you want to know if you answer one question," he said.  
"Shoot," she said.  
"When he woke you up Friday night with his tongue, did you want to stay in bed?" He smirked.  
"He told you?" She shook her head.  
"Of course," he said.

She lifted her glass and emptied it.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.  
"I thought so," he chuckled.

He emptied his glass as well and once more she filled it up. Might as well keep him drunk and happy to make sure he kept talking. He leaned back with the glass in his hands and looked at her for a few seconds.

"The day you started working for the company, we were all on edge. Everyone knew a new assistant would begin and it's always kind of a game to see how long they'll last. I don't know what we were expecting but we weren't expecting you," he started.

He took a sip from the glass.

"One look across the room as Hunter was introducing you to someone else and Seth said three words. 'I want her'. Now, it's not unusual that we put down our claim when we see a woman but it was the way he said it. He didn't just wanna try you once. He knew right away that he _wants_ you," he said.

He emptied the glass again and leaned forward.

"I'm pretty sure you remember your first meeting with us right after that and how things went down which actually was rather fun. You were able to piss him off as the first thing and that takes talent," he chuckled. "And then you walked over to meet Alicia and Seth just kept staring at you and then it happened."  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"You turned your head and looked back at him and the look in your eyes and the twisted smile on your face said it all. You were ready to play the same game as him," he answered.

She filled his glass again while she took in everything he had just said.

"Are you gonna deny it?" He asked.

How could she? How could she deny something that was the truth? She had known the second she laid eyes on Seth that she was gonna play a nasty game with him and she would be damned if she wouldn't do her best to win.

"The problem with you two is that you're both so damn stubborn. Seth was sure you'd crack first since no one has ever made him crack before. Well, Tyra, you sure made him crack, didn't you? He's admitted out loud that he wants you. Now we're all just waiting for you to admit it too," he said.

He emptied the glass yet again. She lifted the bottle to refill the glass but he stopped her.

"No more. I'm way too drunk. I need some air," he said.  
"Alright, Ambrose, let's go for a walk," she said.

She helped him up and with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his back and the other hand on his chest, they walked outside together. They walked down a couple of streets until they finally found a bench to sit on.

"You know, he loves it when you bite him and slap him," he chuckled.  
"Even when I knee him in the face?" She chuckled too.  
"No, not that part. But he does like it when you hurt him," he said.

He sank down on the bench as if he was about to fall asleep. His phone started ringing from his pocket and he tried reaching for it without any luck.

"Let me help you," she said.

She reached inside his pocket and took out the phone. She was about to hand it to him when she saw Seth's name flash on the screen. Instead she decided to hit the green button and put it to her ear.

"Dean, where are you?" He asked.  
"He's with me," she answered.  
"Tyra?" He asked.  
"Mmm, spending some time with your boy. He's actually really good company," she said.  
"Where are you?" He asked in a hard tone.  
"He's doing things to me only you could dream of," she said tauntingly.  
"Listen here, sunshine, if you're trying to make me jealous..." He didn't get any further before she hung up.

Dean leaned into her, placing his head on her chest as if he was about to sleep up against her. She held up the phone, positioning it so it looked like he was sucking on her breast. She took a photo and quickly sent it to Seth. Only two seconds later the phone started ringing again.

"Who is it this time?" Dean mumbled annoyed.  
"No one important," she chuckled.  
"Give it to me," he said and sat back up.

She held it away from him. She didn't need him to talk to Seth right now. Not when she was actually having some fun for the first time this evening.

"Give it to me or I'll beat you for it," he said.  
"I don't need another man beating me tonight. Once was enough," she said.

Too late she realized her mistake. She had said the one thing she didn't want any of The Shield members to find out. Dean suddenly seemed way too sober as he sat up straight and stared at her.

"Sheamus caused you to bleed?" He asked.  
"Ehm... here," she said and handed him his ringing phone.

He looked down at Seth's name on the screen and quickly answered it.

"Just a second, Seth," he said and looked back at her. "He did that? He fucking did that to you?"  
"What's going on?" Seth shouted from the other end.  
"No, it was... it was..." She couldn't come up with any female name all of the sudden. "Ah shit, forget this ever happened. You're way too drunk and whatever you think you just heard was only in your mind."

She got up and quickly walked away from him. He let her leave and instead turned his focus back to his phone.

"Seth, we have a problem," he said.


	11. Plan B

Tuesday night meant SmackDown and as so many times lately, she was hiding in her office behind a locked door, only this time she wasn't hiding for the usual three men known as The Shield. She had told them to take the week off so they weren't on her radar. She was hiding from one man only. Sheamus. She really didn't wanna see him after what had went down the night before in her hotel room. She never wanted to see him again if she could have it her way but she knew she couldn't. They both worked for the company. At least she could have a bit fun on his expand and that was exactly what she planned to do.

As the show started, she made her way to the gorilla. She deliberately waited with sitting foot in the gorilla position until she heard his music start and knew he had entered the ring. When her music started, she grabbed a microphone and walked out to stand on top of the ring.

"So someone tried forcing his way into the boss position last night," she started as she glared down at him. "Let this be a warning to everyone out there who thinks they can push me around for their own benefit. It will not go unpunished. So tonight we're opening the show with a handicap match. Sheamus vs AJ Styles and John Cena."

She could hear Sheamus yell and cuss from the ring but she just turned around and left the ramp while AJ and John made their way inside the arena to a giant round of cheers from the audience.

She stopped out in the gorilla and watched the show on a monitor. Sheamus didn't stand a chance. AJ and John worked too well together and as expected, they took down Sheamus easy, ending with John rolling him up for the pin. The two men shook hands and raised their arms in the air before rolling out of the ring and leaving Sheamus there, still lying down and beaten. She was about to leave the gorilla, not wanting to still be there once Sheamus got back to his feet and came back out there.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

Why was she even surprised? Had she really thought they would stay away just because she had told them to? Yes, she actually had and she knew they would have if she hadn't accidently spilled the beans to Dean the night before. She cussed lowly at herself as she watched the three men slide into the ring and start beating down Sheamus all over. They stopped after a little while, Seth eyeing the ramp as if he expected her to come out there and stop them. He waited another few seconds before angrily rolling out of the ring to grab a microphone and then went back into the ring while Dean and Roman held Sheamus up on his knees.

"Are you gonna come out here, sunshine?" He asked.

She sighed as she grabbed the microphone again and made her way back out to the top of the ramp.

"There you are, sunshine," he flashed her a huge smile. "Come down here and join us."  
"Just tell me what you want," she shook her head.  
"What I want? I want to kill that bastard..." He pointed at Sheamus. "...but we both know that will get me into a lot of trouble."  
"Then what?" She asked.  
"I want you to come down here. Come down here and give him a piece of your mind. Yell at him, hit him, kick him, hey even headbutt him for all I care. Just end him the way he deserves," he answered.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. As tempting as it sounded, it wasn't her thing. And even if it was her thing, she couldn't do it. She was general manager. She had to keep a somewhat nice profile up to the public. As she stood there, it was clear to Seth she wasn't about to come down, and then he did the one thing he knew he shouldn't. He let the world in on what was going on.

"Don't worry, he won't lay a hand on you again. I know he hurt you last night but I won't allow it to happen again," he said.

The look she gave him said it all. He knew he had stepped over the line and there was no going back now. They were live on tv and with a live audience around them as well who somehow had gotten dead quiet by his words. He knew he had messed up.

"Shit," he muttered.  
"I can't believe you just said that," she said as she stared at him in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry, sunshine, but you need a wake up call," he tried saving his own face by continuing down the path he had started. "So get down here and hurt him back."  
"And if I refuse?" She asked.  
"Then we're gonna continue beating him ourselves. We'll stay in this ring and beat him for the rest of the show, and when the show goes off air we'll still be in here beating him, and if you come back here tomorrow morning we'll still be here beating him. We'll take turns and continue beating him until you finally wake up and tell him what he needs to hear, what we all need to hear," he was yelling at the end but lowered his voice for his final three words. "Your choice, sunshine."

She paced the top of the ramp for a couple of seconds, thinking it through, and then stopped and looked at him.

"My choice? You seem to have backed me into a corner," she said.  
"Yeah, I have," he smirked. "So come down here and get it over with."  
"One thing I've learned by being around Hunter is that there's always a plan B," she said.

She took a deep breath, not able to believe herself that she was about to say those two words out loud.

"I quit," she said.  
"What?" Surprisingly it was Roman yelling that word.  
"You heard me. I quit. I no longer work as a general manager," she said.  
"You can't do that!" Seth had found his voice again.  
"I just did. So you see, no matter what I say or do, it won't change a thing. I can't give you what you want. I can't stop you from beating him. I shouldn't even be in this arena anymore seeing as I don't work here anymore. I'm actually tresspassing right now," she said.

Seth stepped forward to the ropes and grapped the top one.

"I refuse to let you do that," he growled.  
"Be happy, Rollins. You finally won the war," she said.  
"That's not what it's about and you damn well know it!" He yelled.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Roman stand there, trying to calm him down. He heard a whimper as Dean pushed Sheamus back into the mat and went to stand next to him as well. With a smirk on his face he turned his head back to look at her again.

"So tell me, sunshine, now that you're not general manager anymore, you don't have to power to call out security, do you?" He asked in that menacing tone she hadn't heard for a while.

He didn't need to explain his thoughts to Dean and Roman. They started smirking too and all three men calmly started crawling through the ropes while they just stared at her. She knew what this was about. Sheamus had been completely forgotten by now but she hadn't. She dropped the microphone and took off running as well as she could in her heels.

She made her way to her office as quickly as possible, silently thankful once again for having a key in the door this time around. She locked the door just as she could hear their heavy boots come running down the hallway as well.

"Open up, sunshine!" Seth taunted from the other side.

A whole lot of knocking sounded and she could just imagine all three of them standing their with all six fists going into the door, trying to creep her out and make her open. She looked up at the small windows on top of the wall and did the only thing she could think off. She used all her strength to push the heavy table towards the wall. She kicked off her heels that were only slowing her down and left them on the floor before crawling up on the table, pushing open the window, throwing her purse out on the other side and maneuvering herself through it. She grabbed her purse and ran to the car.

"Just kick it down and we'll pay for a new one," Dean finally said once he got tired of knocking.

They all stopped knocking and instead took turns at kicking the door. It wasn't until Roman decided to just use himself as a ram that the door finally threw open and revealed the empty room to them.

"Look, Cindarella left her shoes," Dean chuckled.  
"Looks like we got a night of hunting ahead of us," Seth said.

She drove to the hotel but never walked inside. She didn't dare go to her room and pack. She knew all too well they would get there before she got back out. She just left the car in the parking lot and started walking towards town in search for a bar to hide in for most of the night.

For an hour and a half everything seemed to go according to plan. She was in the middle of drink number 5 when a smiling Roman slid into the seat next to her, smiling at her and handing her her shoes. She looked around but he was alone.

"Well, at least it's the normal one of you guys," she said and took her shoes.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't think I need to tell you the other two are waiting outside," he said.  
"Then why come in here alone?" She asked.  
"We figured we would try playing nice for once," he answered.  
"It suits you. You sure do it more often, maybe even step it up a little extra and stay away all together," she said.

He laughed and she spent the little pause with emptying her drink. Once his laughter died down, he stared at her again. He still had a little smile on his face but his eyes told a whole different story. He wasn't there to be friendly with her.

"You're gonna come back as general manager," he said.  
"The hell I'm not," she said.  
"It's not a suggestion. It's an order. Next week you're gonna be right back on tv," he said.  
"And if I don't?" She asked.  
"Then Seth and Dean will not stay out there for much longer. The war might be on hold for now in the public eye but you of all people should have known that Seth would never allow it to die down behind the scenes and I tell you, sweetheart, he is not a happy man tonight. You really don't wanna deal with him right now," he said.

Her phone started ringing and she looked at it to see Hunter's name flash on the screen. She was just about to ignore it and put it back in her purse when Roman stopped her.

"You wanna answer that," he said determined.

Something in the way he looked at her made her answer the call. She stepped away from him to talk in peace and he stayed in his seat but his eyes followed her every move. It was clear he knew something she didn't.

"Hey Hunter," she tried sounding like she didn't have a care in the world.  
"You're getting the week off to get your mind back together but I expect to see you Monday on Raw again," he went straight to the case.  
"But I quit," she said.  
"I don't care. By now Roman should have put it straight to you and warned you what will happen if you don't," he said.  
"Roman? How do you know...?" She stopped herself.

She could have screamed when she realized Hunter had teamed up with The Shield to get her back. Or maybe they had always been working together in secrecy. No matter what the truth was, she was not getting out of this.

"Fuck you!" She growled.  
"Really?" He laughed.  
"Gotta use the short amount of time I have to say that before you become my boss again," she said.  
"Good girl. I'll let Roman know you're free to pass," he said and hung up.

She looked over at Roman and saw him looking down at his phone just three seconds later. He looked back up at her with a smile before getting up from his seat and walked over to her.

"You took the deal. That's the right call," he said.  
"Whatever, Reigns! Just keep Rollins and Ambrose away from me tonight. I can't deal with any of you right now," she said.  
"Don't worry, I'll personally drag him away from here and make sure you get a quiet week but sharpen your weapons, sweetheart, because from next week it's game on again and you know he's gonna act out when he hasn't been in touch with you for that long," he said.  
"Will you deliver a message to him?" She asked.  
"Sure," he answered.  
"Tell him to fuck off," she said.

He let out a low chuckle before turning around and walking out of the bar. She stood there for a minute or two, waiting to make sure they would be gone, before she walked out of the bar too. She made it back to the hotel and into her room unseen, and once she was behind a locked door again, she took out her phone to call Paul Heyman.

"Wow, Tyra, I never thought you'd do that," he said first thing as he picked up.  
"Cut the crap, Paul. Are you in on it too?" She asked.  
"In on what?" He asked.  
"With Hunter and The Shield. Are you working with them too?" She was begging for him to be honest with her.  
"I have no clue what you're talking about but start filling me in so I can see if I can do anything about it. I'm on your side, Tyra. I always have been," he said.


	12. New deal

Seth was bouncing around, driving Dean and Roman crazy. He had been on edge all day and they understood why. It was Monday, it was Raw, it was Tyra coming back. Six long days without reaching out to her at all just like Roman had promised her and Seth was about to lose it, wanting to hear her voice and see her face again so bad. And on top of it all, they were in their hometown, which only gave him an advantage in case she would try to run and hide. He knew every corner of this town.

"Will you calm down already?" Dean yelled.  
"I can't. It's been a week," Seth said.  
"Six days," Dean corrected him.

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Relax, brother. You're gonna see her tonight," Roman said.  
"I can't relax. I can't stop thinking about what almost happened. I'm done playing this game. It's time for me to seal the deal and collect my prize," Seth said.  
"What are you getting at?" Roman asked.

Finally Seth stopped jumping around and looked at his two friends sitting on the couch.

"I almost lost her last week. I won't let that happen again. Tonight I'm taking her home. I don't care if it's gonna be kicking and screaming, she's coming back here. You two better take a night out on the town because I can't guarantee we'll actually make it to my room once we get here," he said.

Dean started snickering, without a doubt imagining how exactly things would play out with Seth and Tyra inside their house.

"Quit it!" Seth warned him.  
"It's all good, brother," Dean snickered.  
"Alright, enough you two. We got a show to get to," Roman said and stood up.  
"And a girl to catch," Dean still snickered.

Hunter was on edge, running around the entire arena searching for Tyra. The show was about to start and he hadn't seen her yet. She was bound to be there. She knew better than to stay away and let him get his lawyers involved. He was yelling in his headset as he ran around but no one had seen her, so when the music started, he sent out the only order he thought could get her out of hiding.

"She's around here somewhere! Send in The Shield to lure her out!" He yelled.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

The three men opened the show to a loud pop. They walked down the stairs, determination written all over there faces, jumped over the barricade and entered the ring quickly. All their eyes were turned towards the ramp.

"Tyra!" Dean called her out.  
"We're waiting, sunshine!" Seth called out too.

They kept staring at the ramp and when a person finally stepped out into their view, they all got surprised looks on their faces. Clearly not the person they had expected to see but he just walked calmly down the ramp as he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman," he said.  
"What, you're about to have your boytoy come at us?" Dean cut him off.  
"I assure you, mr Ambrose, I'm not out here on behalf of my client Brock Lesnar," Paul said as he entered the ring and stared at Seth for his next words. "I'm out here on behalf of my client Tyra Dalton."  
"Where is she? Bring her out here!" Seth demanded.  
"She's not here, mr Rollins. I sent her on a well deserved vacation far away," Paul said.  
"This is bullshit!" Seth shouted.  
"She made a deal with Hunter. She can't go back on her word or he'll get lawyers involved," Roman said.

Paul twisted a little smile at Roman, only happy to see him get involved in the conversation.

"That's where you're wrong, mr Reigns. You see, that deal isn't gonna hold up in court. If you all will take a look at the screen while we watch the footage from the bar last week. As you see here, Tyra is being served one, two, three, four, five drinks and she was too drunk which means in the eye of the law that she couldn't make any deal," Paul said.

Roman started breathing heavier but Paul didn't stop there.

"And that leads me to you, mr Reigns. See, here you enter the shot and you threathened Tyra into taking the deal. Just listen to what you're saying," Paul said.

 _"The war might be on hold for now in the public eye but you of all people should have known that Seth would never allow it to die down behind the scenes and I tell you, sweetheart, he is not a happy man tonight. You really don't wanna deal with him right now."_

"Do I have to tell you what could happen if we take this further? You could lose your job, mr Reigns. You could go to jail," Paul said.

Roman tensed up but he had no idea what to answer. He was saved by the sound of music starting.

 _It's time to play the game_

Hunter walked into line of sight and he looked angry.

"Do you think you can play around, Paul?" Hunter asked angrily.  
"I'm not playing, Hunter. You see, I taught Tyra a thing or two, like always recording every phone conversation she's having with anyone in this company. You want me to pull up your conversation where you too threaten her?" Paul asked.  
"That won't be necessary," Hunter quickly said.  
"I didn't think so," Paul smiled widely. "Now, Tyra is ready to make another deal with you. I'm here to speak on her behalf. So if you'll be so kind, maybe you and I can take this to your office and talk in private. I'll get her on the phone so she'll be a part of it all the way. If you agree to what we have to offer, I'll fly her in for the show tomorrow."

Hunter stared at Paul for a few seconds before finally nodding in agreement and walking back out. Paul left the ring and walked up the ramp, completely aware of the three Shield guys following behind him. They all walked quietly to Hunter's office. It wasn't until Hunter opened the door, that the silence was broken.

"Just you and me, Hunter. Tyra doesn't want any of these three sitting in on the meeting," Paul said.  
"Of course not. It's gonna be two on one instead of four on two," Roman said.  
"You're not as stupid as you look, mr Reigns," Paul smirked.  
"It's alright, guys. I got this. It's not like it's my first business meeting," Hunter assured them.

The three men nodded even though none of them were happy about it.

"Hey Hunter," Seth said just as Hunter was about to close the door. "Whatever she wants, take the deal. Just bring her back, alright?"

Seth, Roman and Dean sat in their car in the darkness, just waiting for Paul Heyman to walk out of the arena. The meeting had gone on for almost an hour before Paul finally stepped out and into his car. As he pulled away, they slowly followed him. He pulled into his driveway and walked up to unlock the front door. They parked on the other side of the street and just looked up at the dark house, watching as he entered and turned on the light.

"He knows where she is," Seth said.

Roman reached over and patted his shoulder.

"They're outside so stay away from windows," Paul said as he had turned on the light.  
"I figured," Tyra said.  
"I told them I sent you on vacation," he said.  
"Well, it kind of is, isn't it? I don't live in this town," she smiled.  
"You want me to mess with them a little more?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah," she giggled.

He took out his phone to make a call.

It had been thirty minutes where they had just been sitting in their car staring at Paul's house. They weren't even sure why they were there. They just felt like they needed to keep track on him. They jumped as someone suddenly stepped in front of the window where Seth was and knocked on it. A grinning Brock Lesnar looked through it.

"Great! The boytoy has arrived," Dean mumbled.

Seth rolled down the window and looked at Brock.

"What are you boys doing here?" Brock asked.  
"Just hanging out," Dean answered.  
"Funny place to do so, don't you think?" Brock asked.  
"Not really," Seth shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm gonna be here all night too, boys, just in case any of you get any funny ideas about walking up to the house," Brock said.  
"Don't worry. We were just leaving," Roman said.  
"I bet you were. Have a nice night, boys. Oh, and Seth..." Brock licked his lips. "...Do you think I'll get a chance at fucking her before you do?"

Seth was about to fly out of his seat to charge at Brock but Roman and Dean held him back. Brock was grinning as he walked backwalks for a few steps before finally turning around and walking calmly up to the front door.

"He's not worth it," Roman said.  
"How dare he speak of her like that?" Seth hissed.  
"Relax, brother. It's not like she would ever let him," Dean assured him.  
"She's mine!" Seth growled.  
"Then fucking take her already!" Roman growled back.

An awkward silence fell over the car as Seth turned to look at Roman.

"Just take her already," Roman sighed.  
"I'm trying but I don't know where she is," Seth whimpered.  
"Tomorrow, brother," Dean's hand landed on Seth's shoulder. "No more games as you said earlier. Bring her home."

Paul shook his head as a grinning Brock entered his house. Both he and Tyra had been watching from a window to see something go down and Seth almost flying out of the car to start a fight.

"What did you say to them?" Paul asked.  
"Just told him I might get my hands on her before him," Brock said.  
"Jesus, Brock, are you looking to start another war?" Tyra asked.  
"Don't worry, sugar, it's not like I actually would try to get it on with you," Brock winked.  
"Not like you would have a chance at it anyway," Tyra said.  
"Okay, no fighting. We are all on the same side," Paul said.


	13. One last ride

Paul lifted up Tyra's hand and patted it as they stood side by side in the gorilla Tuesday evening, waiting for SmackDown to start.

"Thank you for everything, Tyra," he said.  
"No, thank you, Paul. I know this is me taking a step backwards but I don't mind. I get to work with a brilliant mind like yours. It's all worth it," she said.  
"And is Seth worth it?" He asked.  
"To me he is. Hell, it's been one crazy ride this past half year. Never been challenged like that before and I'm not gonna lie, it's been frustrating at times, but fuck it, Paul, it's been so much fun too," she answered.  
"Ready for one last ride with him?" He chuckled.  
"You know it. Who do you think is gonna win? Me or him?" She asked.  
"Both of you," he answered and winked.

The music started, telling them that the show was live.

"And we're live! Paul, Tyra, get out there!" Someone yelled.

He let go off her hand and sent her a smile before putting his game face back on and entering the arena with her by his side. Everyone wondered what was about to happen as the two of them walked side by side down the ramp and entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and this right here is Tyra Dalton," he said. "As many of you found out last night, she is... or was... my client. Things have changed since then. Care to fill them in on it, Tyra?"  
"I do. As Paul said, a lot of things have changed. I am indeed back as general manager but I'm not alone. Paul and I will be working this position together. However, he will always have the final word as in him being my boss. So you could say I might just be general manager assistant but that's not quite the case," she said.  
"That's right. I will not be able to be here on a weekly basis but Tyra will. She will run the show just as she has done before but I will follow closely from home and if something doesn't suit me, rest assure I will be on the phone within 5 seconds to let my voice be heard. And whatever I say goes," he said.  
"Meaning, there will be no more twisting my arm or trying to force me into a position I don't want to be in. Paul will shoot it right down if you manage to make me give you something you haven't deserved," she said.  
"And don't for one second think you can twist my arm by hurting Tyra. As pretty as she is, her and I are on the same page. We have an agreement and it's straight business so if you feel like you wanna mess her up on live tv to get what you want, it's not gonna happen. Tyra knows this and she has agreed on living that danger just to be here for you, to run this show for you," he said.

She nodded in agreement as she slowly looked around, her eyes lingering for a second longer on the stairs. She was surprised they hadn't come out yet to interupt them. Maybe they too wanted to know the whole deal between her and Paul before they got involved.

"Now, we do have a darker matter to tend to. I know you don't like this, Tyra, but since mr Rollins brought it up last week, it's not really a secret anymore. Sheamus put his hand on you and I will not let that stand. So therefore at the upcoming TLC PPV, Sheamus will put his career on the line in a no disqualification match. This is an open challenge to anyone out there who would like to take it," he said.

She knew it was gonna happen before the music started. As soon as the words 'open challenge' had left his mouth, she knew it. He wasn't gonna stand back and watch anyone take that oppurtunity away from him. He had been wanting to hurt Sheamus so bad ever since Dean had told him what had happened.

 _Sierra hotel india echo lima delta... Shield_

"I'll take it!" Seth said firmly as he appeared first on the stairs with Dean and Roman standing behind him.  
"I had a feeling you would," Paul said.  
"And just to be sure I heard you right, you said no disqualification, right?" Seth asked.  
"I did," Paul assured him.  
"So Roman and Dean are allowed at ring side," Seth said.  
"They are. I can't stop it from happening, mr Rollins. The match is yours," Paul said.

Seth grinned widely and behind him Dean and Roman couldn't keep their faces from lighting up neither.

"Now, with that in place, I believe you and I have some unfinished business, sunshine," Seth was looking at her now.

He started walking down the stairs with his two friends following close by. His eyes never left hers but she stood tall in the ring, not moving an inch. He kind of had expected her to make a run for it but she just stared him down. As soon as they reached the barricade, Brock Lesnar's music hit and a little smirk crept up on her face as she still held Seth's gaze. All three men stood still, not wanting to jump over the barricade, as Brock made his way down the ramp and stopped in front of them.

"Reigns, Ambrose, back up!" She shouted.

They all looked at her as she climbed out of the ring and waited for them to back up. Dean and Roman took a couple of steps backwards but still stayed close. Brock smirked and took a step to the side as she made her way over to stand in front of Seth, only the barricade separating them.

"Don't you ever get tired of these games, sunshine?" He asked.  
"I do but then I remind myself that I'm still ahead, Rollins. You haven't caught me yet," she giggled.  
"All in good time," he smirked.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. He too reached up to grab her wrist, wanting so badly just to drag her over the barricade, but he knew better. Not now with so many eyes watching and the beast known as Brock Lesnar standing right next to her. He would never get her half way over it before Brock would react. She leaned in as close as she could.

"I saw you last night. I was there, watching you getting so angry when Brock said he would fuck me before you," she said.

She felt him tighten the grip on her wrist.

"You were inside Paul's house?" He asked lowly.  
"How does it feel knowing I was that close and you didn't have a clue?" She chuckled.

He took a deep breath to keep himself calm.

"In two seconds I'm gonna let go off your wrist and I'm jumping over this barricade to take what's rightfully mine. How far do you think you're gonna go before I catch up with you, sunshine?" He asked.  
"Further than you think," she answered.

He let go and she took a step backwards. Too late he realized he had completely forgotten about Brock. Two hands grabbed his vest and yanked him over the barricade and a knee was placed hard up into his stomach. He fell to his knees, his head turned to watch her walk backwards up the ramp with a twisted smile on her face. He heard the sound of boots landing behind him as Dean and Roman jumped the barricade to take on Brock as well and the last thing he saw before he finally got back up to his feet to help his two brothers was her walking out of sight.

"Holy shit, they're going crazy in there," someone said.

She stopped in the gorilla as she heard those words and turned her attention to the nearest monitor. Whatever they had done in that short amount of seconds she had used to turn her back on them and walk out had worked. Brock was up on Roman's shoulders, Dean and Seth stood on either side with their hands on Brock as well as they all triple powerbombed him through the announcement table. That was all she needed to see. She didn't need to see their signature pose with their fists put together or them getting back with reality and moving up the ramp. They were coming for her and she knew it so she just bolted out of there as fast as she could.

"So where to first?" Roman asked as he started the car just three minutes later.  
"We're gonna tear this town apart till we find her," Seth said.  
"Hunting season has begun," Dean said.

They drove around town for a couple of hours, searching every place they could think of where she could hide but they came up with nothing. They went by Paul's house but it was empty too. Wherever she was hiding, it was in a place they weren't expecting her to. Finally Seth was about to give up and decided to call her. He had hoped to surprise her, to find her without her knowing he was creeping up, but he had come up emptyhanded and saw no other way out than try and get it out of her where she was.

"Rollins," she said as she answered.  
"Where are you, sunshine?" He asked frustrated.  
"Straight to business, huh? Already tired of trying to find me? I thought this was your town, that you knew every corner of it," she taunted.  
"Just tell me where the fuck you are!" He sneered.  
"I do like you angry, Rollins. Admit that I played you once again and won," she said.  
"Fuck off!" He sneered.  
"Stealing my catchphrase now, are we?" She chuckled. "If you wanna continue being mad, maybe I should just hang up and shut down my phone for the rest of the night. Then hopefully you'll be in a better mood tomorrow."  
"No, please, don't!" He quickly pleaded.

She started laughing as she heard him plead with her. She hadn't expected that.

"Say it, Rollins," she sang.  
"Fine! You win! I can't take it no more. You win, alright? You win this god damn war. Now, will you please let me know where you are so I can come ravage you the way you're craving?" He said.

Again she laughed, only this time it was a surprising laughter as if she had found something she didn't expect. He kept quiet, wondering what was going on.

"You have Superman boxers?" She laughed.  
"You're in my home?" He asked surprised.  
"You left the back door open," she said.  
"Dean, I told you to lock..." He stopped before finishing the sentence as he realized she was actually in his home. "You're in my home? In my room?"  
"The one place you wouldn't think of looking," she chuckled. "How long will it take you to get here?"  
"15 minutes, I guess," he said.  
"I'll give you 10. If you're not here in 10 minutes, I'm leaving," she said and hung up before he could answer.

He turned around with wild eyes and stared at Roman and Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.  
"She's in our home! You two stay here!" He yelled and took off running.

A sane person might have taken the car but he needed to get there fast so he went with every shortcut he knew as he sprinted faster than he had ever sprinted before. He jumped fences, ran through gardens, anything to make it in 10 minutes. As he finally reached the front door and opened it, he was rewarded with the sight of her standing in their livingroom with a twisted little smile on her face. He slammed the door behind him and crossed the floor fast.

"You've been a bad, naughty, little girl!" He growled.  
"I can be worse," she said and bit her lip.  
"Do your worst," he challenged her.

She raised her hand and slapped him. He let out a small chuckle as his eyes grew dark. He slowly walked forward as she started walking backwards.

"Do it again," he challenged her again.

Once again she lifted her hand and slapped him. He kept walking forward as she kept walking backwards.

"Again!" He growled.

Her hand connected with his cheek a third time. He grabbed her upper arms and pushed her backwards just to show her she had managed to back herself all the way up against a wall. His hands ran down her arms to grab her wrists and hold them tight against the wall. His kicked her legs apart and placed himself as close up against her as he could with his own legs between hers. He lowered his head to sink his teeth into her neck and move up towards her ear.

"I got you now, sunshine, and this time I'm not letting you get away," he said.  
"You better not," she said.  
"Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?" He asked warningly.  
"I have an idea," she giggled.  
"Do you now?" He asked as he let go off her and took a step backwards. "Clothes! Off! Now!"

He got out of his boots as he watched her strip out of her skirt and shirt, leaving her standing in a sexy black set of underwear. He quickly removed his vest and tee and stood there bare chested. She reached up behind her back to open the bra but he stopped her. He pushed her hands down and reached around to open it himself. He slowly slid the straps down her arms as he took in the sight of her breasts being revealed to him. He leaned down, kissing and biting, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. As he stood there with his lips and teeth connected to her skin and nipples, hearing her moan lowly, he reached down and slid her panties down her legs. He placed his hand between her legs, feeling how wet and inviting she was, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He growled loudly as he moved back up, staring into her eyes with a dark and lustful look, and then grabbed her hair and yanked her with him. He bent her over the back of the couch, not able to wait another second with claiming what he had known for a long time was his. He moved his hand from her hair down to her back to hold her in place as he moved in behind her and opened his pants with his free hand. He managed to push both pants and boxers down to his knees.

He grabbed her hips tight with both hands and yanked her backwards as he entered her forcefully. She moaned out loud by his movement and he didn't stop or slow down. He had waited for this so long so he just set a wild pace right away, thrusting into her over and over, squeezing her hips as tight as he could while he went crazy on her. He felt her tense up and heard her moan louder and louder so he kept at it, thrusting in fast, enjoying the feeling as she finally came and squeezed him tight. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, not wanting to let it die down. He finally reached up to grab her hair again and yanked her back up as he came too.

For a few seconds they stood there, him still deep inside her, her leaning up against his chest, as his arms moved around to hold her. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her neck, moving his hand up to turn her head, so he could finally kiss her for the first time. Something he had longed to do for so long. For a few seconds they just stood there, lost in their first kiss, and when he broke away, she started giggling.

"What?" He asked.  
"We're doing it all backwards. Sex first, kisses second," he giggled.  
"Well, it never really was our thing to go around this the normal way, was it, sunshine?" He asked.  
"No, we can't say that," she answered.  
"Any regrets?" He asked.  
"None that I can think of," she answered.  
"Good," he said.

He pulled out of her, kicked his pants and boxers all the way off fast, and spun her around. His arms went around her lower back as he held her close up against his chest once again. He slowly started walking backwards, forcing her to follow him.

"Because I'm far from done with you," he continued as he leaned down to kiss her again.  
"Is that so?" She smiled against his lips.  
"Oh yeah, that is so. I'm gonna fuck you all night till you can't walk anymore and then I'm gonna fuck you for the rest of the week, moving into the rest of the month. Then me and the guys will beat the shit out of Sheamus at TLC and then I'll fuck you again to make sure you're not going back to him," he chuckled.  
"And then?" She asked laughingly.  
"And then I'll fuck you for the rest of your life," he answered.


End file.
